Learning to love her nightmare
by LoveLifeAlways94
Summary: will he be able to love again? will she learn how to love her nightmare? find out. This is no redo of the lil mermaid with the phantom of he opera people.Same story different title.Ariel/Erik
1. The nightmare

**OK I would first like to point out I do not own little mermaid or Phantom of the opera. I also want to give special thanks to my family and JimXAriel4everfan for encouraging me to do this. This is my first story that I have ever written. I think It came out stupid but oh well. So if you like it then great but if not then just don't read any future chapters. So here it is. Please enjoy.**

__ _**Learning to love her nightmare**_

As she walked around in the darkness barefoot in a flowing white dress with her long beautiful blood red hair running down her back she felt someone was watching her." Who are you? What do you want?" she cried. But the only response she was able to get was the echo of his loud seductive laughter. As she ran into the French style building an image came into view. As it fully formed she came to an immediate hault. In front of her was a cloaked man dressed in all black attire. He had black hair and pale skin. So pale it was as if he has never been exposed to sunlight. His face was naked on one side but the other was covered by a white porcelain mask. He was hansom but terrifying at the same time. But one thing stood out to her of this man's appearance. His eyes. They were full of sadness. It was as if they were calling out and pulling her in, wanting her to join him. As she stared into his blue hypnotic gaze her body unknowing and uncontrollably started to move toward him.

With an evil white smile plastered across his face he opened his arms and extended out a hand to her, welcoming her to him. She accepted as she melted into his cold touch as he pressed his body against hers as she closed her eyes. She shivered at it but smiled as he played with her red velvet hair. Holding her close to him, he rested his cheek against her head, and whispered to her softly and said "I want… _**you**_."

When she heard this she opened her eyes and frowned. Why me? What do I have that I can offer you? She was thinking and wondering what he meant. She looked away but felt his finger slip under her chin. Forcing her to look at his handsome face with her big Safire eyes full of fear and tears staring straight at him. When he looked at her beautifully carved features he saw the fear and tears creep into her eyes. He frowned at this and started caressing her face. As she felt his cold touch against her cheek she thought of his words "I want… _**you,**_" echoing in her mind as she became even more fearful.

As she started to become more aware of her surroundings she realized what was happening. She tried many times to break out of his cold grasp but it only became stronger not wanting to let her go. "I need to get out of here." she thought. Knowing that her will is stronger than his, she tried desperately once more to gain control of her body to release herself. **Success!** Free at last, she ran away quickly without looking back. "Wait!" She heard him yell and heavy footsteps chasing her but, she didn't stop but continued on disappearing from sight.

As she ran the floor started to collapse from under her revealing a black hole. Unable to react in time she fell into the endless black abyss, screaming at the top of her lungs for help. But no one came to assist her. She closed her eyes ready to accept that her world is about to end, waiting and welcoming death to come find her at its door step.

* * *

Ariel woke up screaming her blood red hair wiping around her. She covered her ears and closed her eyes not wanting to hear and see anything. Thrashing and rolling under the covers violently, her beloved father King Triton came rushing in to aid her.

Worried about his little girl he wrapped his arms around her with worry in his voice saying "Ariel what is it?" But all she screamed was "He's here." "Who's here? Tell me and I'll stop him" said Triton in a fearful tone. But all she kept on repeating over and over again was "He's here."

Hours had passed and Ariel had finally fallen asleep in her father's arms. Ready to return to his room he settled her down in the bed, covered her up, kissed her on the forehead and turned to the door. Taking one last worried glance at the little princess he left closing the door behind him.

* * *

The next day King Triton woke up early tired and exhausted from last night's events that took place, ready to do his job as king of Atlantica. When he was done he slumped into his throne ready to relax from a hard mornings work but was interrupted by the eldest daughter Attina.

"It happened again didn't it?" she asked. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with her. Every night it's the same thing and over the years she has gotten worse. Since your mother died she has never recovered. Always having these reoccurring dreams, ever since she was little." "What can I do?" he asked in frustration.

"Oh daddy," but before Attina could finish her sentence Ariel swam in. Her appearance was difficult to dismiss. She had an exhausted look on her face that made it look like she hadn't slept in days, her hair wasn't brushed which gave away that she had just woken up, and her body was a little thinner than usual. She was still beautiful but tired looking as well. When Attina and Triton gave her a worried smile she gave them a forced one back hiding her discomfort. Then swam away, leaving a trail of bubbles behind her not saying a word to them.

When they were sure she was gone they continued their conversation. "I fear for her life Attina. She's afraid to sleep at night and hardly eats. Have I failed as a father?" He asked burying his face into his hands. "No you haven't. You have given your all into helping her but it still isn't enough." Then Attina had an idea forming in her head. "Have you talked to her about her dream at all?" she asked. "Yes. Each time I do she says she doesn't remember. All she remembers is that she's a human and that there is a figure that frightens her. Why do you ask?" He said in a suspicious tone. "Well maybe she needs some time to herself. You know get a fresh start." "What kind of fresh start?" He asked raising an eyebrow thinking "What is she up to? "Well she's a human in this dream right? Well what I was thinking is maybe you should send her to the surface for a while so that she can get the message of this dream. I mean it has been reoccurring a lot so there has to be a message to it. And it makes sense to do so. She said in a hopeful tone.

When he heard "send her to the surface" that's when his anger grew. "Have you gone mad? She is your youngest sister and you expect me to let her be around those barbarians? That's preposterous. She is better off here where I can s keep an eye on her safe from harm.

That's when her anger blew out. "You said it yourself. _**You fear for her life**_." She said in pauses with a steamed face. "If you keep smothering her like this she isn't going to get any better.

Her father looked at her astounded because he had never seen her yell before. Seeing this she calmed herself down put her hand on his shoulder and said "She's growing up daddy. She can't always depend on you. Face it there's going t be a time where she is going to need you and you won't be here. You need to prepare her for it." She paused for a moment letting her father soak in her words. Then said "Just think about it." And with that she left the room leaving her father alone deep in thought.

* * *

That night the same thing that had occurred the previous one happened again. When it was over he put her down again, leaving her to go to his room. As he settled in, Attina's words danced around in his head. "She's right. I'm not helping Ariel, I'm killing her. I need to do what's best for her." He said as he went to sleep. His mind was made up. Tomorrow he was going to let Ariel go to the surface.

_**The end**_

So there you have it. If I get more than 3 reviews I will continue. So please review and if you wish to favor it as well. And if you think its stupid please keep it to yourself. Thanks.


	2. transformation

_**Transformation**_

The blue cornflower sun had finally risen over the crystal clear rippling waters of Atlantica with King Triton along with it. It was another tranquil day under the sea but not for the heavy hearted merman. For this day would bring the departure of his youngest daughter to unknown lands that existed above the waters. Only one conflict remained. How was he supposed to break the unbelievable news to Ariel of her leaving the only world she has ever known? Everybody else knew what was going on but her.

Recollecting his thoughts, he paced around the green coral hallways still debating whether or not to send Ariel to a foreign world that was still unknown to him. "How can I do this? I am letting her go to the very place where those surface dwellers killed her mother. Maybe she is better off here. Maybe there's another way that I can care for her. Maybe…" But before he could finish his thought he cut himself off saying out loud "No. She needs this. I am going to tell her today. No more stalling." He shook his head and glided towards the giant seashell door that led to the inside of Ariel's room.

Ariel was lounging in her room looking at an old disheveled piece of paper of her and her family when she was younger and her mother was still alive. The picture was taken at a coral reef with different types of vegetation in the background. Her sister were all being held by their father smiling, while her mother was holding her with a smile looking at her youngest daughter with pride, as Ariel was looking at her mother's face with delight.

For once Ariel was at peace with herself taking a trip down memory lane. "Those were the good days. Was I ever that happy?" She thought to herself. She missed her mother. Even if she didn't remember her much she missed her. "I miss you" She said to herself hugging the picture but was pulled back into reality by a knocking at her door.

She got up from her bed leaving the picture behind and answers the door. "Who is it?" "It's me. May I come in?" It was her father. "Ok." She said as she turned the star shaped door handle.

"Hi daddy." "Hello dear." He said as he swam in hastily looking around the room to find the family picture on the bed. "Ah yes, I remember that day. We were having a picnic by the coral reef." Triton said with a soft voice. "Yes, the coral was in bloom, and Adella had just gotten a haircut. She was so worried that all the boys would throw plankton pate at her because of it." She said with delight and a slight giggle. "Yes but instead of it getting it thrown at her it was Sebastian who had it thrown at him from him yelling too much," said Triton with much delight.

They laughed for a good minute, and then fell into an uneasy silence. To clear the awkward atmosphere Triton cleared his throat and said "Ariel I been meaning to talk to you about something for a while now." He said Sitting on the bed. "What is it daddy?" She said curiously. "You know that I love you right?" He said gesturing her to sit with him. "And there comes a time in life when that loved one is in danger and needs help. And that time has come for you." "Daddy you're scaring me." She said with fear in her eyes. Trying to calm her down he held her hand and said "We both know that you haven't been yourself since your mother's death. You have been wakening up from violent nightmares and not eating nor sleeping because of it and it could be dangerous for your life." "Yes I know." She said hanging her head down in shame. "What I'm Trying to say is," he said while rubbing his neck "In order for me to help you I'm going to have to send you away."

This came as a total shock to her. Why? What did I do? She thought. "Send me away? Where?" She said in stutters. "To the surface." He said. "But why? What about you, the family, my friends?" She said on the verge of crying. "It's for your own good dear and everyone is already here to say goodbye." He said. "So they already know?" She said in a whimpering voice. "Yes and they all agree with my decision." He said not knowing how Ariel was taking this. "How long do I have?" she said "One hour."

Then Ariel collapsed to the floor crying. One hour wasn't enough for her. It wasn't fair that everyone else found out before her. She wished that she would have known sooner so that she could have spent more time with them.

King Triton wrapped his little girl in his arms saying "It's not that I don't want to do this. I have no choice. It's the only way for me to save you." "It's not fair" She said "I know it isn't. But what else can I do? I can't always be here to help you and you know that." He said trying t gulp down his tears.

After a few heartbreaking moments she finally stood up, put on a brave face stuffing all her emotion inside herself and said "If I only have an hour I should get ready to say my goodbyes." Then left the room.

The hour had passed quickly. Too quickly for her. She had spent all her time trying to soak up everyone's faces in her memory.

After everyone said their tearful goodbyes they left leaving the royal family in the throne room.

Ariel was in a group of red tearstained faces that belonged to her sisters. They were all saying their last farewells to her when King Triton entered the room. "It's time."

Ariel looked at her sisters faces. Their arms linked on her not wanting to let their youngest go. But their embrace was broken by their father coming forward to unravel Ariel out of their arms one by one.

Triton settled her in the middle of the room. He embraced her for one last time and said "I love you." She couldn't say it back. She didn't know why but she just couldn't. She could only look at him.

Refusing to stall any longer he let go of her, went to the other direction of the room in front of her and said "Ready?" Her only reply was only a slight nod while shutting her eyes ready for the transformation. With his trident at hand he took aim at her and sent a bolt of energy to her. Even with her eyes tightly shut she could still see the brightness of the bolt.

As soon as it hit her she felt something that she wasn't accustom to. _**Pain**_. She rarely felt it physically. But this time it was a different type of pain. It felt like someone had taken something hot and a sharp knife cut into her tail multiple times, separating it in two . The pain was indescribable and difficult to explain. While she felt her tail being ripped and stretched apart she could also feel her organs rearranging as well. It was gut wrenching and heart throbbing.

She couldn't conceal the pain much longer. It was too much for her to bear so she let out a horrible scream. It sounded like a banshee, echoing at every part of the ocean. The ocean seemed to respond and bow to her feeling of agony.

The waters around the palace started to churn. Everyone was watching the little princess's transformation. They couldn't take seeing her in a state like this. So they all bowed their heads and looked away with heartbreak, not wanting to see anymore.

The transformation was complete. It reviled two perfectly skinny long white legs.

Ariel was still for a moment then felt different. The water. It had refused to enter her new form. "I don't understand. I am a child of the sea. It has adopted me as one of its own and now it's refusing me, why?" This feeling was so strange to her. Her lungs started to burn and her eyes stung. The very element that she had lived; learned to love, and kept her alive was now killing her. The water refused its own daughter. Not wrapping it around her, but crushing her. She was no longer a daughter of the sea.

She was losing life fast. She was thrashing around, trying t break the barrier that lead to her life. But it was no use. No matter how hard of a fight she put up she felt herself losing life. Her new body growing tired from exhaustion.

About to give up hope she stiffened until she felt something under her arms helping her rise. It was her friends Flounder and Sebastian helping her. With a flick of their limbs they headed towards the surface.

With one final move Ariel had broken the watery wall to the element that she was suppose to take in _**air**_. She jumped out of the water, her head and hair flung behind her. Gasping, her eyes closed and mouth open. She had finally felt the rich new element come into her lungs, welcoming her to it and succeeded in to taking in her first breaths.

After a short moment of silence Ariel fell back into the water only to break it again to take in the fresh air once again.

Relived that she could breathe again Sebastian new that one problem was solved, but another one remained. Where was land? They couldn't leave her in the middle of the ocean alone. And to top it all off she couldn't swim.

"Come we must find land." Said Sebastian with urgency. And with that they headed west to an unknown world of adventure.


	3. Out of the ocean

_**I wanted to gve special thanks to Lil Serena for poasting about my sotory on her profile. Thanks girl. Heres the new chapter.**_

_**Out of the water**_

The hours had slipped away and night has fallen. The moon and stars had just come to greet the sky clearing away any signs of complete darkness with light showing three figures in the ocean.

"I can't believe this. We have been out here for Neptune knows how long and we still haven't found a single trace of dry land yet." Sebastian complained. "Stop complaining will ya. We promised to help her and were gonna do it." Flounder ordered.

Hours have passed with no sign of land was detected. Flounder and Sebastian had been bickering for a while and Ariel didn't mind one bit. In fact she enjoyed it. She was in no rush to get to land. No, she was in the company of her friends; that's all she needed. Each moment she has spent with them was a happy one.

She was silent for most of their voyage but something was bothering her. She decided to ask Sebastian about it.

"Sebastian, what was that feeling I had? I felt the water was killing me when I changed. " She said.

Sebastian new that she would ask about it. She didn't understand. He felt guilty that the element that she had lived in and loved was now a killer to her.

"The feeling that you had is called drowning." He said

Her head shot up "Drowning". It was a new term for her. "What's drowning?" she said curiously her eyes fluttering with questions. "Drowning is suffocation caused by water entering the lungs and preventing you to breath in oxygen. If we didn't get you to the surface in time you would have died mon." He said pointing his claw to the water.

"Why was I drowning?" He rubbed his shell and said. "You are no longer a mermaid so that means you can't live under the sea." She looked at him with confusion on her face. He let out a sigh and said "See you are now a human. You can no longer breathe under the water like you use to. Humans are meant to breathe air not water. They wouldn't survive. They don't have the ability like fish do." "Why? Why can't humans survive under water like we can?" she said. "Cause humans and mermaids bodies are entirely different. Mermaids have gills to help them breath in water while humans have these organs called lungs that take only air. If they spent more time in the water then they are suppose to they could die. A human has a limited amount of time to stay under. Do you understand now?" "Yes I understand." she said finally satisfied that all of her questions were answered.

Flounder had heard the entire conversation. He could now understand why Ariel needed air so much.

He let out a heavy sigh and said "So that means Ariel can't come and visit us?" "No." said Sebastian Flounder let out an "Oh no." and started to cry. He could never see his best friend again.

"Oh Flounder. Don't cry. Besides you have the others back at home to play with." Said Ariel, as she patted his head. It wasn't the same for him. He would love and miss terribly and she knew this. "Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again." She said. "Really?' he said looking at her with hopeful green eyes. "Really." She said. But in the back of her mind she knew that there was a possibility they wouldn't.

It was still night time. The three were getting tired from slogging thru the water trying to find land. From the looks of it they would never find it. That is until a black dot appeared a couple of yards away.

"Is that? It can't be. Land?" Sebastian questioned himself. He held his claw up to his eyes doubting his eyesight.

When they came a few meters closer the black dot came into view. It was land. It was only a short distance away; you could hardly see anything but they knew that it was in fact, land.

After all that swimming they had finally found it. Both Sebastian and Flounder leaped and yelled with joy leaving Ariel silent. A pain in her heart had formed. She only had a short amount of time with her friends until they reached it. She sadly sighed and kept her pain to herself.

When it finally came to full form they were all amazed. It was nothing like they had ever seen before. The streetlamps were lit to show fantastic building that seem to tower over the dark sky. Buildings were decorated from top to bottom with statues and carvings. The streets were desolate then lively at the same time with the magnificent view of what they could only describe as incredible.

"This is amazing. I have never seen anything like this before," an amazed Sebastian said. Both of the two friends kept on pointing out new things that they would see. Ariel was awed with everything but she still couldn't believe that her time had been cut.

"This place is great. But the land is too difficult to reach. How are we going to get her up there?" questioned Flounder. "If we keep moving on maybe we will find a beach." Said the red crab that looked at Ariel. Her only reply to this was a forced smile. She didn't want to leave her friends so soon. She wanted more time with them. Time was out of the question when a lower half of land was reviled. It wasn't as decorative as the other parts were. There were hardly any buildings. Many were abandoned and torn up. The wood looked like it was rotting away, broken glass was everywhere, and paint had started peeling. But other than all those faults it was still nice to look at. There was more vegetation and animals to look at. "This must be the lower class" Ariel thought. Atlantica had an order of high and lower class. There was hardly a difference because everyone was treated fairly. You could still tell the high from the low class by the coral and how many plants grew.

"Here Flounder look. We can drop her off there." Said Sebastian pointing at a beach. Exhausted from swimming for so long they entered the shallows.

Do you really want to get rid of me that bad? She thought. From the sound of it they did. Wait. They were willing t help me get to the surface and not once been cold to me. How could I think such horrid things?

They had barley reached the shore. They didn't go any closer to the land than just the shallows cause of their fear of humans.

"I guess this is it. Thanks for the help guys." He said, little tears coming on. "We'll miss you Ariel." Said Sebastian as he wiped his eye."We love you. Be careful ok? Said Flounder. "I will. Said Ariel. She hugged her friends and waded her way out of the ocean to the sand. Ariel watched as her friends waived to her for one last time and dove under; leaving rippled water behind.

She sat there for a few moments gazing at the sparkling dots in the sky. She must have been a pitiful sight to look at. Her wet hair clinging to her exhausted face and drenched body covered with sand. Completely exposed. Alone and exposed. It had never fully occurred t her that she may never be with her family again.

Why go thru all of this trouble for me? She wondered. She wrapped her arms around herself and began weeping.

After a few minutes of sulking, she had gotten the courage she needed to get up and start moving. She tripped on herself a few times forgetting she needed to get use to her new land legs. "Oh no that's right. I still need to learn how to use these." She pointed out in frustration.

She tried a few times to get herself motivated and was able to keep her balance for a short period, feeling weak and exhausted from the trip that took many hours to bring her here.

Her blue eyes became heavy and her limbs started numbing. She could feel the exhaustion in her body making her feel faint. She struggled to stay awake but to no avail, she then collapsed on the sandy floor. Trying to use all her strength to stay awake she started crawling away from the beach to the street that lay ahead. She was only a few inches away when her eyes started to lose sight. The last thing she saw and heard before she completely fainted was a pair of black high heeled shoes with gold colored buckles and the sound of a woman's voice saying "Oh my." with worry. Her strength had disappeared and she had lost consciousness.

_**The end**_


	4. A new beginning

_**Here is the new chapter. Giorgio and Chantal are based of my sister and brother in law. This capte is dedicated to them. Please enjoy.**_

_**A new family and home**_

"Why did you have to bring her here?" said a raspy voice. "Well what was I suppose to do? She was on the beach half naked just lying on the floor unconscious. I couldn't just leave her there. You know how many men could have taken advantage of a situation like that?" whispered a loud woman's voice. "Well maybe you could of…" "Hush, she's wakening up." interrupted the feminine voice.

Ariel woken up looking at a man and woman staring at her wide eyed. The woman looked about 27 in age. She had chocolate curly brown hair that came up to her shoulders and brown eyes to match. Her skin an olive tone. She wore a faded purple skirt with a dingy white shirt. Her face was kind. Needless to say she was stunning to look at, high maintenance with a low maintenance attitude. She looked like the type of woman who had broken a lot of hearts in her time and still dose. She appears harmless on the outside but her eyes depicted anther personality. One that says "Yes I am nice but you cross me I will hurt you."

The man on the other hand was different. He appeared to be in his late thirties. He had black hair and brown eyes. His face had a five o'clock shadow and caramel colored skin. He wore faded brown frontier pants with a white long sleeved dusty shirt. His appearance was rough. He looked like the type of person who always worked hard and had a tough life. But his eyes gave away a sensitive man behind his toughness.

In a groggy voice Ariel sat up and said "Where am I?" "In my home. My name is Chantal and this is my husband Giorgio." She pointed to the man with his arms crossed leaning against the wall. "I found you on the beach and brought you here. Who are you and how did you wind up in a situation like that?" She had a heavy accent that Ariel couldn't recognize but she could still make out what she was saying.

She knew she couldn't tell them who she really was. They would think she was crazy. She had to protect her friends and family. So she worked up the nerve and said "My name is Ariel. My family and I were sailing until a storm came and hit us." She hated lying to them but she had no choice. With a surprised face Chantal said "You're a shipwreck survivor then. What happened to your family?""They went down with the ship. I'm the only survivor". "Then what country are you from?" Said Giorgio.

"I spent most of my life sailing. I guess you could say I'm from the sea." Ariel responded. "And what do you mean country?" "It where you live. Like right now you're in France." Giorgio said. "France." She said giving the new word a try. "What about your home?" questioned Chantal settling herself on the bed. "Well like I said before, I spent most of my life at sea. It's not like I have much of a home to go back to."

Chantal got up from the bed and walked towards her husband. She put a tray of food in front of Ariel and said "We'll be right back." And left the room dragging Giorgio along with her.

When they left Ariel observed the room she was in. There were two windows reviling the gruesome weather outside. The walls were gray with many festive pictures hanging on them. There was a fireplace full of ash. There was only two pieces of furniture. One was an old wooden night stand. In the opposite side of the room was matching dresser with a mirror which she hadn't dared to look into. The floor boards looked old but pretty sturdy. She lifted herself from the old worn-out covers and began walking. She notices the piece of fabric she was in. A blue cotton night gown. She dismissed it and began walking around the room. The floor creaked as soon as she stepped on one. She didn't try to go any further than that.

She settled down back onto the bed and thought. "This house isn't much to look at but it's nice to see that they are trying to make the most of it."

"What. Why did you have to drag me out here?" Giorgio said with an attitude forming in his voice. "I dragged you out here because I need to talk to you about something." She said with an equal amount of attitude. "About what?" Crossing his arms. "You know how she said she doesn't have a home?" "Ya." "Well I was thinking, maybe we should keep her here for a while." Chantal said.

"What? Are you crazy? We can't just take in some strange kid you found in the street." Giorgio stammered out. He didn't like the idea of someone ells staying in his house. "Why not?" Yelled Chantal. "Because we hardly have enough money as it is. We are having a hard enough time trying to support ourselves and you expect me to feed another mouth?" "Your acting childish right now seriously grow up. How can I just turn her away like that? She needs our help. Can't you just show some courtesy?" She pointed to the door that led to the room where Ariel was in. "Why should I? She's _**not**_ my kid." He emphasized the word _**not**_.

Chantal's face had reddened. Her blood was boiling. She was tired of having this argument with him. "Now you listen. She is an orphan and we have an opportunity to make a difference in her life. She needs help. Now we are keeping her here and that's final." She pointed to the downstairs door and said "If you don't like it there's the door. My house, my rules. Plain and simple as that."

An astonished Giorgio was left behind. He watched his wife leave with the swoosh of her skirt trailing behind her.

"She does have a point. We can't just throw her out in the street. I guess I could learn how to live with her for a while" He said to himself following his wife into the room.

They found Ariel eating the food she had left for her. "Hi." Chantal entered the room with a fake smile to hide her anger. "Did I do something wrong?" Ariel questioned. "No we were just talking." She reassured her. "We were actually talking about you." "What why?" Ariel stuttered. "It's nothing big really. Giorgio and I were thinking about how you said about you not having a home and all. And we have decided that we want you to stay with us until you get back on your feet."

Ariel perked up a bit. "Really? You would do that?"

"Oui! We can't just turn you away. We would be happy to have you." Chantal turned to her husband. "Right Giorgio?" Waiting for him to respond she raised her eyebrows. He let out a heavy sigh and said "Oui."

She was surprised. She felt abandoned by her own family and another one was willing to take her in? She was speechless.

"So what do you say?" Chantal smiled. "I'd be happy two."Ariel went to Chantal and thanked her.

"I bet you had a tiring day. We should leave." They left the room. "Why would they do that?" Ariel said as she drifted off to sleep.

She had not only gained a new home but a family as well.

_**The end**_

**_Hope you enjoyed ir. Please review_**


	5. Secret reviled

_**This chapter is dedicated to Aggressively Hospitable. Thanks for the encouragement. This ones for you. And thanks for everyone who reviewed. Please enjoy. **_

_**Secret reviled**_

A week had passed since Ariel was found and gained a new family. She had successfully gotten the strength and ability to gain control of her new land legs. Each day would bring a new adventure for her. She had discovered what the outside looked like after two days of bed rest.

The weather outside was gray and cloudy all the time. The house is a little gray coble stone cottage. It had a chimney, a stone path that lead to the door, and a picket fence with the white paint peeling off. The vegetation was old and brittle. In the front was the road that leads to the city.

She was only allowed to venture that far because Chantal didn't want Ariel to get hurt or in trouble.

Ariel had learned many new things from her mother and father figure. Things that other people might find extremely boring but for her they were pure bliss. She had learned how to cook, sew, and clean from Chantal and how to draw, sketch, and sculpt little figurines from Giorgio. They found it a little strange when the curious 16 year old would ask about things that you would see in everyday life but they didn't mind. They found it rather amusing. She had given them a new perspective in life. Showing them how to appreciate the things you have. Over time Chantal and Giorgio had grown to love her as their own and considered her as a daughter. Even though it took some time to.

Ariel had also grown to love her new family and was forever grateful to them. She took it upon herself to get a better understanding of who they are. She learned about their hobbies and things they want to do. Giorgio was struggling sculptor barley making enough money to support his family and Chantal wanted to become a seamstress. But it still wasn't enough for her. She felt she owed them more.

The new family was open with each other but had their secrets. When Giorgio and Chantal were in a room alone they were caught whispering and if Ariel would walk into that room they would immediately stop. But she wasn't bothered by it because she had her secrets as well. Hiding the fact the she was a mermaid was easy. The hard one that was the most difficult came at night and harder to conceal.

Ever night she would wake up screaming from the torture of her dream stalker. But she wouldn't allow the sound of her wails escape from the room. She would always have her mouth squeezed shut by her hands trying to suck up the indescribable screams that came from her mouth; her eyes shut creating tears from her pain feeling like she was crying fire and blood. Her hands would always be red and wet from the inexplicable amount of crying and screaming that she let out plus from her squeezing her face. Always she would be panting and burying her face in her hands letting little silent gasps threw her fingertip but refusing to let it out; forcing it all down, back into her throat. Leaving her face and blue eyes red from exhaustion, with tears spewing out making her face, covers, and pillows drenched. Her hair always messy. She would always cry herself to sleep trying to calm herself down wishing her father was there. She didn't want to disturb her new family with the constant nightmares. She didn't want them to be worried about her. She would just hide it all leaving her to deal with it all by herself.

When morning would come there would be no sign of her hard nights. Her bed would be completely dry and her hands wouldn't be red. The only evidence that would give this away was her tearstained face, bed head, and red eyes. But she could easily wash all that away.

When she would arrive downstairs to eat breakfast Chantal would ask her "How did you sleep?" She would force her mouth to create a fake smile saying "Fine." As if nothing had happened.

The day went fast and all of Ariel's chores were done. Dinner was made. They had cheese, bread, and milk.

They sent Ariel to her upstairs attic bedroom leaving Giorgio and Chantal to talk amongst them.

"We've disgusted this before. We can't." Chantal was cleaning up the dishes. "Don't get me wrong I love Ariel with all my heart," Giorgio put his hand over his heart "But I want to have a baby of our own, one that we created together." "But you said it yourself, we don't have the money." She sat down on the red oak chair ready to relax. "Yes that's true. But don't even want to become a mother?" He questioned sitting next to his wife. "Yes but we have Ariel now. And I want to have a baby of our own as well." "So when?" Giorgio asked. "I don't know. All I can say is when the time is right. But idlest we were blessed to have Ariel with us to let us be parents and raise her in a way." she said. "God bless her and bless God bringing her into our lives." "Yea. And even though we want to have a baby we can't turn her away. I know that you wouldn't be able to bear it and nether would I." He wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a passionate kiss.

Little did they know Ariel was hiding behind a wall listening to their entire conversation. She couldn't believe it. She had discovered their secret and she was the reason why they couldn't peruse what they wanted. She put her head down and let out a heavy sigh. She felt really bad. Then stepped quietly and turned to the staircase and went upstairs to her room.

Later that night she put on her baby blue cotton night gown and settled herself in bed. "They want to have a baby and I'm the one holding them back. It's not fair. How can I help them solve their problem?" She scratched her read head trying to get an idea to make a solution. "The only option I have is to move out. But then again I have no where t go. And they said it themselves; they would never kick me out. But their only problem isn't only me but… **Money**. Yes that it." She said snapping her fingers. "I know I'll get a job, give them the money. It's perfect." She then fell asleep only to be woken up again by her nightmare then sleeping again.

_**The end**_

_**Thanks for reading. Please review.**_


	6. Getting a job

_**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just started school. So here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review.**_

_**Getting a job**_

It was about 8:30 a.m. Giorgio and Chantal were still asleep in their bed.

Ariel had gotten up and dressed in an outfit that Chantal had made for her out of old fabric from her own dresses. It had a white shirt, Yellow bodice, with a full badge skirt, and old brown shoes.

She tiptoed her way to the down stairs exit, being careful not to wake anyone. She grabbed her black cloak that hung by a coat rack, opened the door and stepped outside.

She slipped on her cloak, pulling her hood to her head and shielding her from the cold and went down the road that leads to the city.

Outside was a pitiful site. The sky was cloudy, not allowing the sun to penetrate its gray wall it created. Fog covered the entire areas with gobs of mists making it difficult to see ahead. And not a single living creature was out. Even the birds didn't come and sing their songs for others to enjoy. The weather was always like this. The fog was so thick it was difficult for her to see but she managed.

A really loud crunch was heard from under her feet. What that noise? She thought. She knelt down to see what it was. It was golden yellow, with a stick at the end. It had vanes that seemed to spread out of it. It was a leaf. She picked it up. To her it was fascinating. Then she looked closer to the ground. There were different arrays of colors. Some were red, orange and brown in different shapes and sizes.

She let out a giggle. She had never seen things like this before. As she walked the rode she stomped on them making a game out it. She loved to hear the crunch.

She made her way down the road. Outlines of buildings and other strange shapes came into view. She thought she seen it all that night when she came to land but now she was close enough to see it. It still looked the same from the last time she saw it but now that it was day and not night the streets looked more alive. There were people crowding all over. Many were doing entertainment for money. Some were selling things. Children filled the streets with laughter. There were carriages, stands and carts full of plants, food cloths, furniture and jewelry and much more.

She was fascinated amazed it all and wanted to explore but she didn't allow herself to get sidetracked. No for she needed a job.

The first job she had was at a fish market. But she fainted at the sight of it. The smell and seeing all of those dead fish sickened her. The second one was a hair salon but failed at that to because she messed up people's hair. Another had to do with cooking but she burned all of the food she made.

So many jobs and still she hadn't been able to keep one. She was wondering around Paris deep in thought not knowing where she was going. The clock said 11:50. "Ugh, what does a girl have to do to get a job around this place? I mean every time I get one I either mess up or get fired." Being a princess she never had to work a day in her life. She had everything handed to her and now it's different. Now she has to work for it.

Then right on Q she turned a corner and there stood a huge building. It had many different characteristics to it from the size o it, to the carvings and statues it was made up of. The detailed pained columns and statues that settled on the rooftops were menacing with shapes of monsters looking at the ground. Engraved into it was the name place de opera.

But it wasn't any of the architecture that she liked. She felt drawn to it somehow. She walked to it slowly. It attracted her like a moth to a flame. She reached for the door handle ready to turn it when it did by itself. She jumped a little when the door creaked open. An old but young looking woman stood. She had brown hair pulled back into a bun. Her skin was pail and shiny. She wore an all black.

They stared at each other for only a short moment till the woman spoke in a heavy accent "Sorry but we are closed." Se locked the door behind her and started walking. "Wait, can you tell me what this building is used for?"Said Ariel following "This it is an opera house." "Opera? What's an opera?" "It's a dramatic set that has to do with singing loudly. Why do you ask?" The woman questioned. "Well I was thinking can I work here?"

The woman stopped walking. "I am so sorry but I cannot help you and besides why would you want to work here? Not many people would be willing to?" She said walking away. "Why?" Ariel said following. "It's nothing. Now if you will excuse me I must go."

"No wait," Ariel pleaded "You have to help me. I need the money to help support my family and if I don't get a job here I don't know what I'm going to do.

She paused for a moment. She took pity on the girl and said "Alright. I will help you." She let out a squeal of joy and gave the woman a hug "Oh, thank you." "You're welcome. Come here in two days and I will have something for you." "Thank you once again, and by the way," she let out her hand "I'm Ariel." "I am Madam Giry." She said shaking it. Now remember two days and dote forget." She said walking away. "Oh I won't. Goodbye." Ariel waved. The lady waved back behind her.

Soon the woman was gone, Ariel began walking back home. "I can't believe it. I actually got a job." She was so raveled up in her own thoughts that she didn't relies were she was going. She turned the corner and… _**BAM**_. She collided into someone.

She was sent colliding to the ground and landed on her bottom; her hair was in her face blocking her sight to see who she had hit.

"Ouch." She said rubbing her head. She blew her hair out of her eyes. The person she bumped into was a young man. He had black hair, and coal black eyes, and medium pale skin. He wore an almond-colored lined shirt and simple brown pants. He was hansom but odd in a way she couldn't point out.

She stared at him for a quick second and shook her head. She looked around and there were scrolls, books, and pieces of parchment all over the floor.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was…" "Need a hand?" He held out his hand smiling and she gladly took it. "Again I'm sorry." "No no it was my fault. I shouldn't be carrying so many lings at one time."

She was up to her feet and still felt his hand holding hers. "Ehem." "What?" He looked at their hand then looked at her. "OH." He said getting the hint. He let it go letting his own hand fall to his side.

"Um here let me help pick those up." She said kneeling down to get the parchments. "Merci mademoiselle. Quelest votne nom?" He questioned. "What?" she tilted her head. "Oh I am so sorry miss. You must not understand French. What I said was thank you madam. What is your name?" "I'm Ariel." She and he reached for the same parchment and their hands met again. They jumped as soon as they made contact. "Sorry. And I know me apologizing doesn't give me an excuse but..." "There is no need to. Accidence happen and besides," He knelt down beside her "If there was anybody who was going to bump into me today I'm glad it was you."

She blushed but didn't let him see it and continues picking up books and handing them to him. Then two books caught her interest. They were both leather bound. One was green the other was red. The green one said "French Folklore" and the other said "The History of Tuder England" He couldn't help but notice her fascination. "You like book?" "Oh yes very much. It's like an escape from the real world and into an entirely different one."

"You seem particularly interested in these two." He said "Yes I am." She stood up and handed them to him. "Well in that case you may have them." Ariel tried to protest. "No its fine, I insist. It's very rare to find a mademoiselle who loves reading." "Thank you." She said grabbing them. "Who are you again?" "Oh forgive me. Allow me to introduce myself," He bowed "I am Jacques Bedeau. Bonjour." She looked at him in confusion again. He put his hand to his forehead and said "I am sorry. I keep forgetting you can't speak French. Bonjour means hello." "Oh, bonjour." She said bowing and making him laugh. "We really need to work on tour French mademoiselle," he paused for a moment and gulped hard "Um, maybe perhaps over dinner?"

Ariel was surprised. No one has ever been bold enough to ask her out. Not to mention her whole life. I mean sure she caught the attention of a lot of men and turned their heads. They would sometimes wave at her or whistle but it was lust nothing more. And she always thought of herself as the odd one in her family and assumed that the men were just hungry for attention. She was always the outcast out of all her sisters. They were the ones who usually gotten asked out not her. And now someone is willing to take her out and get to know her? No one ever has done that either.

"Oh um, I'm sorry I would really like to but I'm supposed to be home right now." She said sadly. "No worry. I just remembered that I have to be home as well. Maybe next time?" He said hopeful. "Yea." She responded. "Great. Well I best am taking my leave. Au nevori. That means goodbye." "Goodbye Jacques." She said waiving. "I bet we'll be seeing a lot more of each other Ariel." He said running off waiving then disappearing.

She stood there baffled for a moment. Had someone actually asked her out? Then she heard a clock chime from a closing store. "Oh no, I'm late." She ran all the way home.

At the hose she arrived. She was panting a lot. She took a moment to cool down then silently entered the house. Her head entered first. Looking around no one was up. Closing the door behind her she wiped her forehead and let out a "phew." She was startled b candle lighting up. Chantal was sitting in a chair in her night cloths.

"Where've you been?" "Out." "Out where?" She stood up walking towards Ariel. "In the city." "What were you doing there?" "Nothing just exploring." Said Ariel putting her hand behind her head smiling. "Exploring huh? Oh please. You know what time it is? Ariel I was worried sick. You had me up half the night wondering what happened to you and behind that you leave without my permission or an escort." "I have a good reason why I did." Ariel put her hands in defense. "Oh and what reason is that? Ariel I am so disappointed in you. We took you into our home and all we expected from you was to be good and nothing else. What am I going to do with you?" Chantal began walking away. "Please let me explain." He said trying to stop her but wasn't working. She wasn't going to let Chantal walk away without her explaining. "Just listen to me. All I'm asking is that you listen to me and then I'll leave you alone." Chantal gave in and sat down. Ariel started from when she heard the conversation till the end when she came home.

"You really heard all that?" Chantal questioned. "Yes. I felt like I owed you for everything you have done for me so I took it upon myself to get a job." Ariel hung her head down in shame. "Oh Ariel, You don't owe us anything. All we expect from you is to be good." "So you're not mad anymore?" "No I'm not. Just next time you do something like this again give us a heads up ok?" She said patting her hand "Ok. But what about my job?" "Well seeing how you went to all that trouble to get one I guess all you could do is keep it." "Really? Thanks and I will do my part and give you money." "Ok now off to bed. We both had a long day." Ariel hugged Chantal and went upstairs with a yawn. "She's going to be a handful."

_**The end**_

_**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**_


	7. First day on the joob

_**First day on the job**_

Ariel

Her two days were up. She said her farewells to Chantal and Giorgio and sprinted to the door, desperate to get to her job. People would stop tip their top hats and say hi but she didn't reply back. She only kept rushing to her destination.

The opera house came in to formation and on the steps awaited Madam Giry. "Oh where is this girl if she is not here then…" "Madam Giry!" Ariel was running to the opera house. When she reached the final steps, she tripped, slid across the floor, and collided with the door; her back to it.

"I guess I still need to get use to walking." She said rubbing the back of her head. "Are you ok?" "Hmm? Yea I'm fine. This actually happens allot." Giry rushed to Ariel; helping her up. "Yes well I guess we should go inside."

She opened the ornate doors to show a room. Not just any room but a beautiful room at that. Ariel thought the outside was nice but, the inside was beyond imagination. In the entrance was a grand staircase that spited into two parts. Golden statues depicting characters of women and angels, entire scenes of Greek mythology lined the entrance and graced the awnings. Ornate ivory and gold inlays on crimson walls made a brilliant impression as you walked in the massive doors. The ceiling had many pictures of the blue sky, the sun breaking thru the clouds to show light to grace the angels with warmth.

She stood in awed, staring at every detail and architecture. Heaven on earth it was. Her blue orbs for eyes wide, showing the reflection of everything she saw. Amazing it was but she somehow felt she has been here before; familiarized with each carving. Ariel had never felt so close and complete to something that was unknown to her before.

"Mademoiselle? Hello can you hear me?" Giry snapped her fingers in front of Ariel's face. "Hmm?" she blinked her eyes trying to collect herself. "We must continue the tour." "I'm sorry but this place is…" "Yes I know beautiful. Now can we continue?" "Yes of cores." she said following Giry down a hallway.

"Now then you are never to use the front doors only the servant's doors." "Yes but can you tell me what employment I'm under?" Ariel questioned."You are going to be working as a cleaning lady." "Ok. She said. "Maybe I won't screw up since Chantal showed me how to clean." She thought.

They came upon another room. It wasn't as nice looking as the others were. Many people were working. Some of the men even stopped, whistled, and said hi to her but she didn't pay attention to them.

"You see this is the backstage where all the performers get ready from changing the scenery, to the actors preparing for rehearsals." "This room isn't as nice as the others." "Yes but it is only the back stage." Giry laughed. "I guess you're right." said Ariel. "You know you don't have to wear that cloak and hood all the time." "Yes I know but-," "You should take it off."Madam Giry walks but then stops noticing Ariel isn't. "What is the matter?" "Oh it just so strange," She pauses for a moment, sighs, takes her cloak off and handed it to Giry "this building it's so familiar to me, yet I know I haven't been here before." "Yes well I guess when you see one lavished building you see them all."Giry pauses or a moment. "Now let's move on."Giry's dress made a swoosh sound as she turned.

Ariel followed but then stopped. A heavy feeling of being uncomfortable came over her. Someone was watching her. She could feel their gaze staring at her every movement. She tuned slowly to see if anyone was but no one was. Everyone was busy doing their work. Her heart rate became faster for some odd reason. Everything became quiet and she could only hear her own breath.

She was shoo ken out of it by a hand touching her arm. "Are you ok Ariel?" "Huh, Oh yes I'm fine." "Are you sure? Because you could come by another day." "Oh no, its fine." "Ok then." Giry gave her a smile and linked an arm around Ariel's right one. "Come on let's move on."

Ariel looked behind her one more time and gave a suspicious look then followed Giry.

They headed toward an opening that gave more light. It was the front of the stage. The stage and theatre itself was massive, colossal, and superbly decorated; burgundy walls and black flooring, accented with silver moldings and statues and many seats.

Ariel was awed again but didn't allow herself to get distracted. She looked down and saw two women cleaning around the chairs. "Now who can I trust to show you the ropes around this place? Ah yea Madam Else can you come here for a moment?"

A fat woman who looked about in her 50s came in front of them. She had gray ratty looking hair, Pasty skin, and green eyes. She wore a black bandanna, stained white shirt, full black skirt, and an apron.

"What can I do for you miss?" "I need you take over Ariel. She's the new girl here and I need you to teach her what to do around here. Is that understood?" She ordered. "Yes miss."

Madam Giry left leaving Ariel and Else to themselves. "So you're the new girl ah?" "Yes I am." "I'm surprised you would want to work here. Not many people are willing to you know?" "What?" Everyone kept on saying that to her. "Never mind, let's get started."

Erik

"Was I ever that normal?" He thought

A figure stood, hiding in the ceilings rafters in the darkness, thinking about his life. Ever since Christen left he was never the same. He hadn't smiled nor felt emotions. All passion and fire had died. The only emotions he felt was being hallow and empty. He remained a forgotten memory, hidden in the shadows not wanting anyone to know he existed. She was never coming back and he knew it.

His life (If you could call it that) wasn't what he wanted. All he could do was listening, and watch all day. He spent most of his time playing his music which lost meaning and watching the people in the opera house for entertainment. But it wasn't enough. He longed for someone to talk to and companionship but couldn't have it. He preferred to be forgotten.

"What happened to me?" He quietly whispered to himself.

He was snapped back into reality when he heard an unfamiliar voice. "This room isn't as nice as the others." He looked around to see who it belonged to, only to see everyone working. "Yes but it is only the backstage." He already knew who that voice belonged to. It was Madam Giry. He tuned to see where she was. He caught sight of her and a cloaked figure with their face covered. He squinted a bit to see who it was but they were perfectly hidden in the cloth. Wanting to see their face he followed them. "I guess you're right." He heard her say. He didn't hear the sound of her voice clearly but it sounded beautiful. "Come on talk again." He said to himself. He hears Giry talking again "You know you don't have to wear that cloak and hood all the time." "Yes I know but-," Finally he heard her talk once again. Her voice was something he has never heard of before. It was beautiful and clear. He stopped admiring her voice when Giry said "You should take it off." "Yes take it off," he thought "A beautiful voice like that must belong to someone beautiful." He notice them walking but then sees Giry had stopped. "What's the matter?" he waited in silence to hear her hypnotic voice. "Oh nothing it's just," He then sees her sigh heavily and reach for the hood and untied it slowly. "This place it's so familiar to me and yet I know I haven't been here before."

"Come on." He whispered his fists balled up. That's when her cloak came off and he was correct about her. She was finally revealed. She had long blood rose red lock tumbling past her shoulder down her back making it look like a red waterfall. Big, plump lips matched the color of her hair. Her smile showed dimples, white teeth, and pale pink cheeks. Her smooth skin was an off white tone. Her body has a georgics hourglass shape to it. But only her eyes stood out to him the most. They were big sapphire blue eyes with long eyelashes that batted when she blinked. He noticed that they were very expressive and mirrored her emotions.

He then felt different in that moment. If he dared to think it, she was lovelier than Christine. Never had he seen someone so beautiful who could literally takes his breath away leaving him gasping for air. The shades of reds, and blues she consisted of were shades never seen before. Her beauty was not of this world. He was compelled to know her name. Drawn to her immediately he followed. Soon they started moving again but then he notices that the girl stopped. She looked uncomfortable. He then saw her looking around slowly. "Dose she scene me watching her?" He thought. Then he sees Giry snap her out of her moment "Are you ok Ariel?" "Huh? Oh yes I'm fine."

He shut his eyes and said her name slowly. "Ariel" It came out so naturally when it escaped his lips. It was a name he had never heard of before. It was as lovely as her.

"She is a wingless angel sent from heaven to grace us with her beauty and presences." He felt compelled to know her. Throughout the day he watched Ariel noticing the grace that she had with every movement.

Ariel

Ariel was getting use to cleaning. Else told her what to do and left to do some of her own work. She could still feel that strange presences watching her throughout the day. She would turn to see where it was but no one was found. She was mopping around the stage, deep in thought when she bumped into someone again "Not again." She said slapping herself in the forehead then she turned around. A young woman who looked about four years older than her stood. She had long blond hair, Brown eyes and pale skin. She reminded her of a lot like Madam Giry.

"Sorry." Said Ariel "No its ok. It was a mistake." "Well they seem to happen a lot with me." They both laughed "I haven't seen you around here before what's your name?"Questioned the blond. "Ariel. And if you don't mind my saying but you remind me alto like madam Giry." "Yes I get that a lot. She is my mother." She said. "I'm meg." "I didn't know that."

After introduction the two became fast friends. "It must be nice working with your mother." Said Ariel. "It is. Is it your first day here?" said Meg. "Yes." "Well I'm surprised. Not many people are willing to work here after what happened." "Why what happened?" She caught Ariel's attention. "It's nothing really. Just forget I said anything." "Please tell me. People keep saying that to me." Ariel begged. Meg sighed and said "Ok well the story starts with a man well not really a man but an opera ghost. He is referred to as The Phantom of the Opera." "Phantom of the opera?" Ariel questioned but then let Meg continue. Meg told her the entire story of the opera ghost.

Ariel was a little frightened for some odd reason. She didn't know why. Meg put a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a story made up by somebody to scare people." "Really?" Ariel looked at her. "Yes." The clocks in the backstage area stoke ten and it was closing time. "Well it was nice meeting you. See you tomorrow." Said Meg. "OK, bye." "Meg had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She told Ariel the story wasn't true but in fact it was. She wasn't even shore if the phantom was still around. She dropped her head and left. Ariel and Meg said their farewells and went their separate ways to their homes.

Ariel walked into the stone cottage that was now her home. Chantal and Georgiou greeted her. "How was work?" He hugged her. "Fine but I'm a little tired. Can I go to bed?" She yawned. "Yes you may but aren't you hungry?" Chantal pointed to the kitchen. "No. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She gave Chantal a hug and walked upstairs to her room.

She slipped her blue nightgown on and lay on the bed. She hated sleeping and tried to avoid it as much as she can but work made her so tired. "I wonder if the story about the phantom is true?" She fell asleep thinking about it.

Erik

He was left alone in the opera house. He made his way to his bed and settled in thinking about Ariel. "It has only been a day and already I'm interested in her. I don't even know her and I feel really protective of her. What's happening to me?" He knew he shouldn't. She existed in a world he didn't belong in. He could never know her. She didn't know he was even living like he knew she was. He didn't want her to know he is in the world because it was better that way. Watching her from a distance was good enough for him (for now) but deep down he craved to let her know that he was there. He vowed that even though she didn't know he was there he would protect her no matter what. He fell asleep thinking about Ariel and seeing her again tomorrow.


	8. Sudden rush

_**I just wanted to point out again that I don't own neither of these stories. I also wanted to let people know that Ariel is out of character. She is not the timid little girl that you know She is completely different. I honestly don't know what to describe her as but all I know is that she isn't the same. I hope you like it. Please read and review an if possible favor please. Enjoy. **_

_**Sudden rush**_

Ariel had been working in the opera house for two weeks. During her time there she could still feel someone watching her. She would look for the strange presence again but failed. She would shrug it off but still feel their gaze. Unknown to her someone was and he remained perfectly hidden cover by the dark.

Each and every day he grew to love her more and she became more beautiful than the last time he saw her. But everyday it became more difficult for him to conceal himself because he wanted so bad to let her know that he was there watching over her. It was hard but he resisted the erg and just remained silent; gazing and imagining what it would be like to meet her. He was getting too attached her without knowing it.

Ariel would work on things and could hear the men in the building whistling at her but she just ignored it. Erik didn't like it one bit. Men were disrespecting her and he could hear them say perverted thing to each other about her. He wanted to take revenge on them but he took notice that she didn't mind it because she didn't hear them. He was glad of it to. He didn't want her to hear the terrible thing they said and make her feel like a commodity. He just let it be. "As long as none of them hurt her they are fine." He thought. Deep down he still wanted to take revenge.

He also saw that she had made good friends with Meg. He was happy for her. Every time he would hear Ariel's whimsical laugh he would smile. It was music to his ears.

Meg and Ariel were sitting on the stage eating their lunches. "So has anyone caught your attention yet?" Meg said slyly. "What do you mean?" Ariel put down her sandwich. "You know do you like anybody or dose anyone like you?" "No. Why?" "Because you seem like you would have that special someone in your life." "No actually I don't." "Besides have you not looked at me?" Ariel said to herself quietly." "What did you say?" Ariel stuttered "N-nothing"

Ariel felt a little bit sad. She did think of Jacques but she really didn't count him. She only saw him once.

"Do you?" "Not yet but I have my eye set on someone." "Who?" Ariel wanted to know. "I'll tell you some other time. Let's change the subject. How do you like working here so far?" Meg questioned. "It's ok. But I feel so strange here for some odd reason." "Why?" Meg questioned. "Never mind, it's stupid." "No tell me." Meg sounded really interested. "Well you know how you sometimes feel that you're missing something in life and then you arrive in a place and you feel complete?" "Um, not that I remember." "That's how I feel here. Before I came here I felt so incomplete and now I feel close to something. I never been here before but I feel that I know it somehow." "You mean you recognize it?" Meg asked. "No. I feel that I'm missing something. Like it's here hiding and waiting for me to find it. But the problem is I don't know where." said Ariel. "You're speaking in riddles Ariel. Maybe you're just trying to find yourself. "Maybe. But believe me when I find it I'll know without a doubt. It'll just **BAM **hit me like lightning you know?." "Hopefully." Meg bit into her sandwich. "I've never felt so close to something before. It's just this place it like I've been here a hundred times." Ariel said looking at the ceiling.

To them unknown ears were listening. Erik was hiding in one of houses secret passage ways. He leaned against the wall and put his hand to his heart. She had explained the exact feeling that he had. He could have never imagined that someone could feel the same way as he did let alone have much in common with. He too felt like he was missing something. Before she came here he didn't know what it was. He still doesn't but she made him feel closer to it. He heard what she said under her breath and knew what she meant. "How could you think badly of yourself oh beauty?" He whispered. He saw Ariel stand up and he again followed.

Madam Giry walked in as soon after saying "Break times over. Everyone back to work." Everyone let out a groan of complaint and went to their stations.

"Thanks for listening Meg." "You're welcome. Just remember where friends and you could come to me about anything."

They went their separate ways. Ariel was about to pick up a rag in the bucket and scrub the floors when Else stopped her. "Oh no missy. I need you to clean another room." She dragged her in to one of the lavished dressing rooms. It was great, intricate silver designs painted atop of the walls the color of midnight. This was one of many.

"Why do you need me in here? I thought I wasn't assigned to clean this room." "You aren't but I need someone to clean in here while I do the other rooms." Said Else. "What do you need me to clean?" Ariel walked into the room. "That mirror over there." Else pointed to a giant square mirror on the other side of the room. Around it was a gold frame. Ariel panicked and said "No I can't. Isn't there another job I could do? I don't care how hard it is. Just please don't make me clean it." She begged "Gees girl. It's not like I'm making you clean the whole room. Just polish it." "But…" Else closed the door behind her leaving Ariel in the room alone.

She let out a heavy sigh, grabbed the bucket and went towards the mirror. She set it down on a cherry oak dresser. She wringed out the rag; eyes closed shut when she stood in front of it. Slowly she opened them. There stood her reflection. It has been a long time since she last looked into a mirror. People had told her many times that she was beautiful and looked like her mother but she didn't see it. To her she looked repulsive. Her mother was beautiful and full of life while she was just nothing. She always tried to avoid mirrors. Every time she would come across one she would just shut her eyes and swim. Now she was looking into one. She had never thought of herself as beautiful. Her hair was a darker shade and longer, her eyes were bigger, and her skin gained some color. She also grew taller. She was a full grown lady now. She didn't have a tail, but legs. She lifted her dress a bit to see them. They were long, slender,pail and smooth. It had never fully sunk in that she was human and that she might not see her family again. She didn't want to come here, she was forced. Forced to live as a human and forced into their lifestyle.

Slowly she brought her hand to the mirror. It felt strangely cold. She began to move her hand, tracing over the mirror making shapes. Then she brought the other on to it and did the same with the other. A sudden rush came over her and streams of water appeared. She leaned on it and put her face against the glass. Little drops were climbing down to the floor creating a puddle. In slow motion she slid to the floor. She covered eyes with one hand leaving the other one on the mirror. She then took it off and faced her back to the mirror leaving an impression of it.

She sat there for a while in a lake of her tears. Ariel had finally gained composure and stood up. She blinked her tears back and began to polish it. She was relieved to see that the water mad her appearance disappear. All of the sudden her tears came back. She tried to stop them but they came back. She shut her eyes again and let gravity do all the rest.

Finished with her job she rubbed her face again and left the room still feeling down.

Erik had watched her threw the two-way mirror. She was basically standing right in front of him. The only thing that kept her from seeing him was her reflection and the barrier that was the mirror. He watched as she observed herself then stops as she brought a hand to it. He did the same. The many movements she made he copied. He could feel the warmth of her skin threw the thin glass barricade. Together their movement became almost one. He mimicked many of her fluent actions then ceased. Tears started to come quickly down her face and she leaned against the mirror making it wet. He did the same and began falling to the floor like she was. He followed his hands still copied them as she slid down. He swore he could hear her heartbeat. Only one hand remained on it and she took it off. He saw the small impression of it and placed his large hand over it. He watched her for a while. He wished more than anything that he could join her moment physically wrapping his arms around her and the one to tell her that it was ok and that he understood her pain. He wanted to know what causes her pain so that he could be the one to make her smile and shield her from it. But he still could never reveal himself for he would frighten her. It tore him to see her like this and it also tor him up that he could never know nor touch her.

For what seemed like an hour he seen her rise up and wipe away her tears and start polishing the mirror. The water made it difficult for him to see her face but he could hear the faint little gasps she made. She was still crying. When she finished he saw her collect herself and leave the room.

He was basically the only one in the room. "What is your pain that makes you cry like this?" with the noises of his footsteps he left to try and find her.

She was sitting in the backstage area folding a costume. He wanted to let her know that she has his attention. While she wasn't looking he placed something on a seat a few meters away from her then left.

Ariel was done with her chore and noticed something. It was a red rose with a green stem on the wooden seat. She picked it up and slowly observed it. "Where did this come from? It wasn't here a moment ago." She looked around to see who had put it there but found no one.

She looked at it then put it down. She thought it wasn't for her. She gathered all of her things and left leaving the rose where she found it.

Erik was nearby watching the whole thing. He smiled when she picked it up but then frowned when she put it down. He came out of the darkness and picked it back up. She didn't get the memo. He slipped it into his pocket and left thinking of her.

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	9. Reviled

_**Revealed **_

Ariel sat up quickly her eyes still closed. She had woken up from her usual dream. She brought her hands to her mouth to cover her wails. She then laid herself back down to rest. She didn't sleep for the rest of the night. She tried to piece together the whole thing only to be left confused. "Why do you keep sending me these nightmares dream giver?" she said while staring up at the ceiling.

A few hours later Ariel heard the floor boards creaking outside her bedroom door. She heard her door open and pretended to sleep.

"Ariel, Ariel. Wake up." "Hmm" "It's almost sunrise. You told me that you needed to be at work early." Ariel blinked away the grogginess in her eyes. Chantal left her room so she could get dressed. She grabbed the comb from the vanity and began coming out her bed head; back to the mirror.

She had a feeling her dreams were pulling her to something and had another that something was going to happen today.

Done primping she walked down stairs. Chantal handed her a sack lunch and her cloak. Giving Chantal a goodbye hug she left the house.

It was still dark outside with its usual matching mist to create an unwelcoming feeling when stepping out. Every square mile all over was covered with a blanket of fog. "Oh please rise soon." she begged the sun. Ariel wasn't the type of person who liked the dark. It frightened her not knowing what could come. Always she would have a light with her. Even shutting her eyes made her very frightened. That's another reason why she never liked sleep. But either way she got it.

35 minutes later she arrived. She opened the back entrance doors; still not believing the view. Ready to do get to work she put away her things and began cleaning.

Erik woke up an hour early before her. He took the time to know what her schedule was from the time she arrives till the time she leaves. She was always the first one (besides Giry) there and the first one to go. Waiting for her, he heard the doorknobs jiggling. The doors opened. "She's here." His heart skipped a beat when she stepped in. There she stood, radiant as ever.

He had been watching her for a whole month now and she still didn't suspect that he had been spying on her the entire time. Plus she didn't even know that he was alive so how could she?

He observed her carefully to trying to know her. She was so quiet he could hardly figure her out. But he managed to find some characteristics about her. She kept to herself, never had fish or meat (he assumed she is a vegetarian) also how innocent and naive she is. It amused him how she wasn't so corrupted but he made it noted to keep an extra eye on her.

Watching her wasn't good enough. Secretly he wanted to know her personally. How long can I keep myself hidden? He would think.

There were times when he would see her cry he would suddenly get the feeling of rushing over to her. He would gain control of himself and silently watch her suffer alone, then get her composure and brush it off like nothing would happen. She was good at bottling up her emotion he noticed, only to let it explode out when she was alone once in a while. Each time it looked to be getting worse.

She was sweeping out the dressing rooms but a not the so lavished one. Dust flew all over the place making her cough and eyes water a bit. She didn't mind it though. Working kept her mind off of things that she didn't want to think about.

Keeping herself occupied she didn't hear Meg calling her name.

"Ariel, Ariel? Hello?" "W-what?" "Someone's here to see you." "Really who?" she put the broom down. "And you said nobody was interested in you." Meg elbowed her on the arm and pushed her to the doors.

She dusted herself off a bit, and took off her apron. Who could it be? She pushed opened the doors. A man stood with his back to her leaning over a railing. He looked to be smoking a cigarette. "Um hello?" she put her hand not waiving it. The man turned around. It was Jacques. He was in his usual almond-colored lined shirt and simple brown pants.

"Ariel!" he flicked his cigarette to the side. With a smile rushing to her, spinning around, and settled her down. "Hi." She said a little unsure of what's going on. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in forever." he said still smiling. "Good and yourself?" "Alright, but not as great, until now." She blushed "What are you doing here?" "I've wanted to see you." Her face if possible became redder than her hair. "How did you find me?" "I asked around." "You asked about me?" she sounded surprised. "Well yea. You know you're not unknown in these parts." "Really, how?" she questioned. She is normally quiet and thought she had gone unnoticed.

"Rumor had it that a new girl with red hair was working at the opera house and seeing is that you're the only red head I seen I figured it was you. WOW and to think you got a job here. Not many people are willing to work here you know?" "So I heard." She said leaning on a wall. "Can I help you with something?" "Oh well, I actually wanted to see if you would want to go to lunch with me. There's this little restaurant that was just opened and-," Ariel interrupted "I can't right now. I already had my break." "When will you get off?" "I don't know to tell you the truth." She hung her head down in shame. "I hope soon," he came in front of her and put both hands on the wall that she was on. He whispered into her ear "Because it would be a shame if didn't get to know you better." She could smell smoke on his breath.

She gave a forced smile and blushed once again. He shut his eyes and started to lean down to her. She was getting uncomfortable. A man that she had only met twice was about to kiss her. She didn't know what to do. Ariel was about to say something but Jacques was about to reach her lips so she remained silent until an old man walked out interrupting them. They both looked up, Ariel in relief and Jacques in anger. "Miss. Ariel Madam Giry needs to speak to you right away." Yes! She thought. "I'm sorry Jacques but I really need to get inside." She said ducking her head under his arm and ready to enter the building. "Damn" he cursed under his breath.

"Wait." He reached into his pocket and grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to her. "What's this?" She looked at it and it had numbers jotted down on it. "It's my address. Come by anytime you want day or night I don't care. You're more than welcome." He grabbed her hand and gave it a quick peck. "Au nevori Mademoiselle Ariel."

Erik had watched the whole incident between Ariel and Jacques threw a window. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy and anger. He wanted so badly to fight Jacques when he was about to kiss her. Not knowing why he felt like this he put his hand to his forehead "Why do I feel like this? It's her life. I cannot interfere."

Ariel was going backstage to meet with Giry. "Who was that?" Meg grabbed her arm. "Who?" "That boy. Who is he? What his name?" "He's just a friend. His name is Jacques why do you ask?" she walked past her. "No reason. Where you going?" "To meet your mom. She needs to talk to me about something." "Oh, I need to go anyway, rehearsal is about to start. Bye Ariel."

Madam Giry was standing near a pillar close to the grand staircase with 2 suitcases. "You needed me?" she said walking to her thinking she must be going on a trip. "Yes. I need you to do me a favor." "What is it?" Ariel walked to her. "A family emergency had just occurred and I need someone to stay late and lock up the opera while I'm not here." "Ok, do you want me to ask someone to-," Ariel was about to run off and get someone. Madam Giry stopped her. "No, no, Ariel, please come here." Ariel obeyed. Madam Giry linked her arm around Ariel's and started walking. "No that is not what I meant. What I meant is I want you to be the one to do it." She was stunned for a moment. "Why me? Why not have Lucinda or Bernadette do it? They should be the ones to do it, not me." "You have shown me that you are a person I can trust that is why I am intrusting you to do this task for me for a few days." She took a key and handed it to Ariel. "This is a skeleton key. It opens all the doors to the opera house." "No, but you don't understand. There is a certain time I have to be home. If I'm late then-," "Relax. You will be paid extra for staying a little later. And from what you have told me you could really use it to help your family."

Erik was hiding, trying to hear what they were talking about "What are they saying?" he questioned himself. They were talking really low.

Ariel thought for a moment. Maybe she wouldn't get in trouble if she explained. "Okay how long do you need me to stay?" "Until 9:00 or later depending on how everything works out. I will pay you in franks as soon as I get back. Which reminds me, I need to leave now. Thank you dear." She gave her a quick hug and grabbed her suitcases "Waite how many days exactly?" she said slipping the key into her dress pocket and helped Giry with her luggage. "I'm not sure, maybe just a few but Meg will be here to help if there are any problems." She said handing her bags to a man who was putting them in a carriage. Ariel was relieved to hear that. Giry stepped into the carriage. "Okay then all set. Thank you." She said looking out the window grabbing Ariel's hand. "Have a safe trip." "I will. Goodbye dear." The carriage then rode off and Ariel released her hand, waiving until the carriage was out of view. She then headed into the opera.

"My mom trusted you with the key?" "You heard?" News travels around here fast. she thought. "Of course. I'm just surprised that she chose you. "I know. But I wonder why?" Meg couldn't help but crack a smile. Ariel looked at her and said "You had something to do with it didn't you?" Meg smile grew even wider "Yes. My mom needed help choosing a person and I recommended you." "Why?" They sat in their usual hangout on the stage. "Because you are a person we trust." "Thanks." A smile was on Ariel's face. "Plus you're not the only one who has a key to this place." Out of her pocket came a little key. "You have one to?" "Well yea. You're not the only one she trusts you know?" the girls laughed for a while.

Later everybody went home. Ariel was the only one who remained threw ought the entire building, doing the routines of locking up that Meg showed her. She locked the main doors. About to walk out she realized she had forgotten her purse and cloak. Ready to grab them she stopped. This is a good opportunity for me to explore. She thought.

She explored each room and came upon two stained glass doors. They were a little bit bigger than the normal ones. Something was drawing her to this room and peak her interest. She looked around to see if anybody was there even though she knew no one was. She put both hands on golden color door handles and pushed down on them to reveal what lied behind them.

It was the room where the grand staircase was. She only saw it once during the day but at night it was absolutely stunning. The light from the moon outside showed more of the rooms decorations. A crystal chandelier was hanging over her, tapestries hung on the walls morphing together shapes and colors creating intricate details, empty china vases were on stands. There were also empty candle stands made of iron. The art that was in the room made it look like a living fantasy described only in book like fairytales. The highly decorative features showed the artists love of exquisite designs that made this room the way it is.

Entering the room, she shut her eyes taking in the vibe it gave off. She let her imagination go wild. She imagined she was in a ball with the most gorgeous dress actually fitting in and being normal with a room full of people dancing and having a lively time to the lovely music the orchestra played. Their costumes they wore created a rainbow of colors with each dance step.

Taking a deep breath she began to sing a song she had written when she was younger for her parents Anniversary. Smiling and swaying back and forth as she sang. Each step she took made the song became more and more clear. She hasn't sung for a while but she made it seem like she had done it for years.

What would I give

To live where you are?

What would I pay

To stay here beside you?

What would I do to see you

Smiling at me?

Where would we walk?

Where would we run?

If we could stay all day in the sun?

Just you and me

And I could be

Part of your world

Erik was lounging in the ballrooms ceiling thinking of Ariel. He was about to leave when he heard the doors open. He hid deeper into the darkness not wanting to be seen. "Who could be here at this time of night?" he waited to see who it was. It was no other than Ariel. He was definitely surprised. "What is she doing here? She is normally the first one to leave?" he quietly whispered but was grateful that she was there to charm him.

He heard the echo her little footsteps made when they hit the marble floor, gazing at the room. Seeing her stop he saw her close her blue eyes. What is she doing now? Almost immediately his question was answered. She began dancing. With each step it looked to come so naturally graceful to her like a wave moving with the wind. What might take a little while for someone to learn how to dance came to her in a matter of seconds. She wasn't even trying.

Ariel could feel something watching her but she didn't care. She was happy and nothing was going to spoil her moment. That is until she heard something. She stopped and opened her eyes. She looked up and saw…

He leaned his hand on his cheek admiring her from the view he had. Another surprise came after that. She was singing. Startled he was he had never heard such a voice. He couldn't compare it to anything. It was otherworldly. Better than Christine Diaa. He had also never heard a song like hers before. It had loving lyrics to it but the sound of her voice was sad and mournful. She immediately caught his attention. A siren she was. He could cry to such a song and voice but didn't. He had a wanting to join her in her time of bliss. Imagining their voices and body joining as one creating a song and dance together. Never had he seen her so happy and relaxed. Enchanted his body had a mind of its own.

He watched her for a while. "Beautiful." He thought but unknown to him he said it out loud; loud enough for Ariel to hear. He then saw her stop and open her eyes. Seeing her looking up he thought. What is she looking at? He then followed her gaze. She was looking at something near him. Suddenly realization came to him. She wasn't looking at something near him, she was looking _**at**_ him. He locked gazes with her at last for the first time.

Ariel was stiff from fear. There stood a man. She could see his features perfectly from the light that the moon gave behind the stained-glass windows. What scared her most were his cold blue eyes. They seemed familiar to her. They were similar to the eyes that followed her in dreams from when she was younger till this very day. She at last found out who was watching her. She couldn't look away from him. His eyes were keeping her frozen.

Erik was still also. He had wished for her to see him for so long and now she was. He regretted wishing it.

There they stood for a moment staring at each other, when a loud crash was heard from outside. Taking advantage of the opportunity Erik had when she looked away, he disappeared leaving no trace he was ever there.

Ariel turned to see what is was but it was outside. She then turned to see if the man was still there but he was gone. Disappeared like a magic act out of thin air.

She brought her hand to her forehead. Ariel quickly left dropping the key to the floor. It made a little _**ting**_ noise when it crashed to the floor. Leaving her belonging behind, she sprinted all the way home.

Erik watched with a heavy heart, sorry for reviling himself for the first time to her.

Chantal had been waiting almost the whole night. She looked out the window to see Ariel rushing in. "Young lady where have you-," Before she could finish Ariel quickly dashed up the stairs in a flash and slammed her door shut.

She was literally out of breath. She had run the whole mile home in less than 4 min. She went inside the bathroom and wet her face to clear her mind. She leaned against the door still not believing what she saw or might have seen. She slid to the floor putting her hand to her forehead again. "Have I gone crazy?" she questioned herself. She got up and sat on her bed. Afraid to sleep she stood up as long as she could. The rest of the night with his face was in her thoughts and dreams tormenting her once again for another night of horror.

Meanwhile back at the opera Erik was pacing about his room. "That's just great. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have let her see me? I was so careful. What made me do it? _**God**_**!**" He cursed at himself for a while. He ran his fingers threw his black hair and sat down on his bed "What am I going to do? She knows I exist. She will surely not return now that she has seen me." He lowered his head down in shame "Oh cruel fate, how could you have done me wrong once again?" he fell asleep dreaming of her and her song.


	10. Another nightmare

_**Hears the new chapter. Enjoy **_

_**Another nightmare**_

The stars shined as bright as the moon casting away unwanted shadows. She could feel the cold rippling water against her bare legs. Looking down she saw she was standing in the middle of a crystal clear lake, the moon reflecting in the middle of it making it as if she was standing upon the big orb in the water. Behind her was a meadow full of trees and long grass dancing with the wind. That same wind was playing with her thick locks of red hair, lifting it off her bear shoulder, making it feel like silk against her skin.

Looking down she saw her strange outfit. It was a white mini dress with an intricate design that looked like waves. Her shoulders were bear and it came all the way up to her knees. It showed a lot of skin but she didn't care. Being human she was taught to never wear anything like this but, being a mermaid she hardly wore anything. She thought to herself she was the only human around to her knowledge and nobody was around.

Shutting her ocean blue eyes she smiled, lifted her arms and began dancing. The wind joined in her amusement once again making her fiery hair whip around her. The water rippled with each swanlike turn. Pure bliss this was.

She suddenly stopped and looked toward the meadow behind her. She could scene a presence lurking in the darkness. She squinted thinking she had seen a shadow flickering in the massive trees. Then suddenly out of nowhere… _He appeared._ Like a ghostly shadow.

There he was terrifying as ever, standing in the middle of the meadow, moonlight showing his half covered face and the smooth naked lines of his skin.

Wait naked?

Instead of his usual all black attire with matching cape it was replaced with something completely different. He was barefooted, only wearing baggy black pants. Only his torso remained exposed. His body was well built and muscular, showing how physically strong he is.

She blushed a deep shade of pink at the sight of him. She was now staring at him with fear and confusion.

The once full moon was now shattered into a crescent moon, smiling evilly that was slowly being consumed by creeping clouds. The air was now a stinging cold. It began thundering and lightning; winds becoming fierce.

This was no longer a dream but a nightmare.

"You hesitant?" he questioned. His voice sent shivers down her spine. "Who are you?" she screamed. She could see her breath in gobs of clouds each time she spoke or breathed. "Do not pretend." "Pretend what?" she was confused. "That you don't know me. You always have and always will." His laugh echoed through the meadow. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "But I don't." she said in defense. "Oh yes you do." he smirked evilly."What do you want with me?" she whispered almost inaudible. "I want… _**you**_." He extended a hand toward her. "Join me." He stepped forward into the lake. He was in not even getting wet like she was.

She backed away a bit making the water ripple. "Please go away. Leave me alone." She put her hand over ears trying and closed her tearing eyes to shut him out. Then she felt strong arms wrap around her. She looked up to see it was him. His body was winter cold against her warm skin. It burned her, making it passionately painful on her warm skin that was beginning to get cold. She didn't want to feel this strange sensation he was giving her.

"Let me go." She ordered looking away trying to wiggle out of his arms. But they became more insistent, pressing his cold body against hers. "Dose this pain give you pleasure?" he squeezed her more and more to the point of suffocation.

Realizing what he was doing he loosened his grip. A new feeling came over her. The feeling of curiosity. She looked up at him again. Wanting to know what he was hiding under his mask. She quickly tried to grab for it only to be stooped by him grabbing her hand and squeezing it. She let out a little squeal of pain. He then loosened his grip on her hand a bit then kissed it; lips were frostbite cold as well.

"I am willing to give you a world you have never known. Join me please… _**Ariel**_." He looked at her. Her eyes went wide. He knew her name. He had never said it before in any dream she had until this point. He then laughed. It was intoxicating making her want to drown in it. She could hear his deep frightening voice whisper threw the leaves. She looked into his blue eyes. She could only compare them to a starless sky. She then shut her eyes again when his cold skin brushed against her making her feel out of control. "Join me." he repeated again but this time it sounded like a desperate and begging tone. She could still feel his blue stare. His beautiful voice was now closing the door of reality behind them. He was now in control, not she.

His eyes put her in a trance. A hand that was on her hip was now creeping up her back. She could feel him playing with her hair. He was now coming closer to her as she was to him; smiling at each other. Their lips almost met until she found her will. Looking away she said "NO! You are not real. This is my dream." "I'm as real as you are my dear Ariel." "Stop! Stop saying my name!" she screamed trying to release herself. His grip was stronger than ever. She tried to get out of it but it squeezed her tighter making her feel faint. "NO!" she screamed then her eyes shut.

She woke up screaming in a cold sweat, tossing and turning under the covers violently. Her hair a mess, face covered in tears, and eyes blood shot. "_**GOD, WHY DOSE THIS KEEP HAPPENEING TO ME!" **_she screamed; her ears covered and eyes shut like always. Before she knew it Giorgio and Chantal rushed into the room slamming the door against the wall.

They were asleep in their room downstairs waking up to a banshee like scream. Both sat up saying "Ariel." at the same time. Giorgio pulled out his rightful that he kept near his bed thinking someone was hurting her. Tripping out of bed he ran up the stairs followed by his wife.

"Ariel!" he screamed but the response she gave was only wails and screams. Kicking the door open Giorgio rushed into the room pointing the gun to whatever threat t was hurting her. They both ran in ready to kill. But they could see none. Ariel was thrashing under her blankets, Chantal quickly held her in her arms. "Ariel what is it?" "He's here." "Whose here? Tell me and I'll stop him." Giorgio was worried about her. But once again she repeated "He's here." several times. Their hearts pounded. Never had they seen her in a state like this. So badly they wanted to help, but they didn't know how. All they could do it try calming her down with hush words as she thrashed around in Chantal's arms; crying making her nightdress wet. Chantal couldn't help but cry along with her. Seeing her like this was heartbreaking for both of them.

After what seemed like hours, they had finally got her to calm down. Still holing Ariel in her arms she pushed her away a bit to see that sleep had finally came for the poor girl. She looked at her husband giving him a nod signaling that she was asleep. They went to the door, ready to leave to their room until Chantal grabbed her husband's arm, and in a hushed tone she said "I'm going to sleep in here tonight." They both decided to. Chantal was in bed with Ariel, her arms wrapped around the girl while Giorgio slept on a chair on the side of the bed.

They too were finally asleep.

The sun had found its way thru her room shining. Chantal woke up finding her husband asleep by her side on a chair. It was still early and looking down Ariel she was sound asleep peacefully. Slowly she crept out of her bed waking Giorgio.

"Where are you going?" he whispered. She pointed to the door. Getting the idea he got up from his seat and followed his wife down the stairs shutting the door behind them.

Ariel woken up a few minutes later hearing the rattles of pots and pans. "Time for breakfast already." She stretched out her hands and let out a little groan and headed down stairs.

"I don't know Giorgio last night was just crazy. It was like a nightmare for me as well seeing her like that." Chantal said cooking some eggs. "I know. I didn't even know how to help her. It's just difficult when you want to help someone but you don't know how." Chantal heard a little creek coming from the stairs. "Shh." She said putting her finger to her mouth and then pointing to the entrance. He nodded in response.

Ariel walked down the stairs to see her adoptive parents looking at her with a concerned look. She smiled back then had a seat at the table.

"Good morning Ariel how are you?" Chantal wanted to sound as normal as possible. "Fine and you?" Ariel questioned. Setting a bread and cheese sandwich in front of her she said "Ok I guess. But I didn't get that much sleep last night." "Why?" Ariel questioned. "Well because me and Giorgio had a bad dream." Ariel clenched her fists. "A-about what?" she stuttered "About you Ariel." Giorgio stood up "We need to talk about what happened last night." Ariel then began to get nervous trying to think about last night's events. Then it all came back to her, everything from waking up screaming to Giorgio kicking her door in.

Ariel then walked out of the room. Her secret was finally reviled. She was so careful and now she let it blow out. Then the memory of her father came to her when he rushed into her old room when she spent her last night in Atlanica. It was just how Giorgio did. Are they going to kick me out? She thought her back facing tem

"N-now Ariel you are not in trouble you see me and Giorgio are really worried about you?" Chantal turned the girl around to see that she was crying. "Ariel, why are you crying?" concern in her voice. "My secret is out that I've been keeping from you." "You mean this has happened more than once?" Chantal sounded surprised. Ariel nodded her head in response. "For how long has this been happening?" Giorgio came forward "Practically my whole life." "Oh my." Chantal held her hand to her mouth. "Now that you know I probably should get packing." Ariel said about to run up the stairs. "Why?" Giorgio stopped her. "Because you know and now that you know you'll send me away like my-," Ariel didn't finish her sentence because she didn't want to let her other secret. "Like who?" Chantal walked right up to her. "No one. Please just drop it so I can go pack." "No. you are staying here and that's final."

Ariel stopped and turned around. "You mean you're not going to-," "Send you away Ariel that silly we would never. We love you like if you were one of our own." Chantal hugged the little red head. "That right you are a part of this family now and always will be." Giorgio grabbed her shoulder. "Really?" she stuttered out. "Really." Both Giorgio and Chantal said. Giorgio then joined in the hug.

After a few minutes they released each other from the hug. "I guess I should start packing your lunch now." Chantal turned to the kitchen. "No you don't have to do that." "Why not?" "Because I won't be needing it, or for any other day for that matter." "What are you saying that you are not going to go back to work?" Giorgio said. "No. I just won't be returning for a while because I haven't been feeling well that's all." "Oh well that's ok. If you would like I will-," "No its ok. They won't miss me." "But what if you get fired?" Giorgio was getting his hat and jacket from the closet. "It will be ok. I'll just get a new one. I'm sure many places are looking for someone to clean their houses." She smiled. "Well ok then. Are you feeling well now?" he said while Chantal felt her head to see if she had a fever. "Yes I have a big headache. If you don't mind I would like to get some rest now." She walked up the stairs and shut the door.

Slumping into her bed she took a long nap not caring that she would return or not.


	11. Worried friend

_**I would like to apologies to everyone because I didn't write another chapter sooner. I have been much occupied lately with family and school matters. But I promise that I will start updating more frequently. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy**_

_**Worried friend**_

Light barely hit the Place De Opera threw the misty clouds that covered it. Meg was walking up the marble steps of the opera house reaching for the door. Thinking it would be opened she jiggled the handle. "Strange. I thought Ariel be here before me and would leave it open. Oh well." She reached into her pocket, grabbed the silver key and unlocked the door.

Stepping inside she took off her coat and put it in one of the compartments noticing Ariel's cloak and purse were still where she originally puts them. "Oh, I guess she is here after all."

"Ariel, are you here?" she yelled. No response was heard. Figuring that she was too preoccupied with work to hear her she walked to the backstage area to find her. But she wasn't there. Scratching her head she thought. _Where has this girl gone?_

She looked in every place she could think of where she might be, when she came across the opened doors that lead to the ballroom. "Odd, what are those doing opened?" she hastily walked to the doors and peaked inside. It was a bit dark. She opened them wider to let more light to shine in.

Looking down she noticed a key lying on the floor. Quickly, she knelt down to pick it up. "Isn't this the key that my mother gave her?" she questioned herself while observed it. Putting it in her pocket she decided to look around again to see if she was there.

Soon enough the opera house was filled with the workers from the stage crew to the actors getting ready for rehearsal. Everyone was up and going, doing what they were supposes to do. The day past then ended quickly and there was still no sigh of her red headed friend.

Meg was the last one there. Locking up she could help but think that why she didn't show up. Walking out the door she said to herself "Maybe she'll show up tomorrow."

Four days past and still she didn't show up. Then four days turned into a week almost and Meg began to get worried as another person did.

Erik had been getting up a little earlier than usual. Ever since that night, he wasn't able to get the image and song out of his head from the girl he fancied so much. _Had I frightened her to the point where she would never return?_ He would ask himself every day.

He knew getting up early wouldn't help. He highly doubted she would come back but, he had some hope that she will. But his hope was often proved in vain when the day ended. His new obsession that he had been watching for almost three and a half months was now gone and most likely not returning.

For almost a week and a half two people would wait eagerly for her to walk through the door but once again their eagerness was a waist for she wouldn't.

"Have you seen the new girl?" said one girl with black hair. "No. I haven't seen her ether Alma. What was her name Ariel?" questioned a strawberry blond named Diana.

As Meg walked by two dancers she heard the name Ariel. _Maybe they know some information on her._ She thought. "You've seen Ariel?" "No, why?" questioned the blond. "Because, I haven't seen her around lately. She's normally here and hasn't missed a day of work since she started." "Well we haven't seen her. Isn't she normally with you?" Alma finished tying up her slipper. "Yes but, she hasn't been here for almost a week and I'm getting worried." Meg said. "Maybe she quit?"Said Diana "But if she did she would normally tell me these thing and why would she leave her belongings if she did? Maybe something came up and that's why she isn't here." "Maybe." shrugged Diana. "Do you know where she lives?" "I heard she live in a little cobble stone cottage a mile up just west of here. Dose that help?" "It does. Thanks Alma, Diana." She said walking away.

Erik had heard the entire conversation the three girls had. Maybe _she'll bring her back?_ He thought but then doubted again that she won't.

_**Sorry this chapter is short and I know it isn't one of my best and it came out stupid but it will have to do. I promise the next one will be longer and better than this. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	12. Convincing

_**Sorry to the people that has been waiting for me to update. Something happened so sorry to you all. Anyway here's the new chapter. Please enjoy.**_

_**Convincing**_

Seven days it had passed since Georgiou and Chantal had found out her secret and four nights they had woken up from her violent screams. Each night was worse than the last but still they were not getting use of the idea that their adopted daughter was being terrorized.

Ariel hadn't talked much in this time either. Chantal and Georgiou had tried to get her to talk and see how she was feeling but she just wasn't up to it right now. She was becoming weaker from the encounters she had at night when she fell asleep. Her parents were worried about her but she tried to assure them she was fine. But they knew better than that.

Chantal was cleaning the house while Georgiou was outside working on a new sculpting project. Chantal was deep in thought about the last few nights. Thinking the best was to try and help the little redhead that she has loved over the past three and a half months.

"What is going to happen if things keep on escalating like this?" was her last thought when she was stopped by a small knocking at her door.

Putting the wash cloth down She turned and walked to the door. Turning the handle she heard a creek and slightly opened the door. Only allowing her eyes to be seen she saw a girl with long blond hair.

"May I help you?" she asked. "My name is Meg Giry. Are you Chantal and dose a girl named Ariel live here?" the girl questioned. "Oui" "Oh well, I'm a friend of Ariel's from work." She said with a smile. Chantal blinked a few times and then smiled. Ariel has told them about her before.

"Well in that case come in." Chantal opened the door fully and allowed her in. Taking her cloak she placed in a closet that was near. "May I get you anything?" "Oh no I'm fine. The reason why I'm here is because I wanted to see Ariel. She hasn't been to work and I was worried. Is she here?" she questioned.

Chantal could see the concern in her eyes and could also see that Ariel had made a good choice in a friend.

"As a matter of fact she is. If you would just wait here I'll get her." she said about to walk up the stairs. "If you don't mind I would like to go with you." Meg followed Chantal. It was silent for a moment when they reached her room. Chantal reached for the door and paused for a moment.

"Meg I must warn you. She isn't feeling too well and has been very tired lately." "Okay I understand." Meg gave her another smile. Chantal then turned the door knob.

Ariel was sitting in her bed still in her nightgown reading one of the books that Jacques had given her a while ago. She was interrupted when she heard the door open.

"Ariel are you awake?" Chantal peaked her head in to find Ariel reading. "Yes I am. What is it?" she put the book down. Chantal opened the door fully and said "There's someone here to see you." Then the visitor appeared. Ariel eyes went wide "Meg?" she was definitely surprised. "Ariel." She said with a smile and rushed to her best friend giving her a hug. Ariel returned it happily.

Both of the girls squealed with joy. Chantal smiled and said "Well I guess I'll leave you girls alone for a while you chat." She then turned and shut the door.

Still in their embrace Ariel said "What are you doing here?" "You haven't been to work in a while and I was starting to get worried. Some people said that you quit but I didn't believe them. But just in case I had to ask for myself. Did you really quit?" Meg pushed herself out of their hug to face her. "No I didn't." "Then why haven't you returned? I've been missing you like crazy. Are you going to come back?" "I-I don't know." She stuttered."Why not? Did something happen?" Meg voice was full of worry.

Ariel remained silent. She wasn't sure if she should tell her what had happened that one night. Meg then tried again to see if she could get her to say something. "Ariel please. I promise I won't think it's crazy even if you do. I told you that you could tell me anything." She gave her a reassuring smile. Ariel sighed heavily and said "Well it all begins during the night I was locking up the opera. I saw someone or something I shouldn't of seen." She began from when she got the key from Meg's mom to the image of the man.

"Well what do you think?" Ariel finished it all off with a question. Meg was quiet the entire time and still didn't say anything. "Meg pleases. I think I'm going crazy." Meg still was silent. "You see I knew you would think I was crazy. I shouldn't have told you." Ariel crossed her arms to her chest. Meg then shook her head to clear her mind. "Ariel I'm sorry I was just trying to process everything. So you really think you saw something?" she raised her eyebrows. "He just disappeared. See even it sounds crazy." Ariel slapped herself oh the forehead. "You are not crazy and I don't think you are either. Maybe it was just that story that I told you scared you that's all so imagined it all up." She tried to comfort her. "Maybe but, it just seemed so real." "It's ok. Once in a while we all see things that aren't there. Hey even me sometimes. So don't worry ok." Meg laughed.

"Okay." Ariel was comforted now. "So are you coming back to work?" Meg said hopeful. "I-I don't know. I can't go back." She stuttered again. "Why?" "Because I haven't been there in a while and I let your mother down by losing the key." "Oh speaking of which," Meg dug into her pocket and pulled out the silver key. Ariel immediately grabbed it "How did you-," "I found it the day you weren't there so I picked it up. Now are you going to come back or am I just going to have to keep on convincing you to?" a smile plastered was on her face. "I will but what about your mom?" Ariel said worriedly. "Don't worry I cover for you. Just worry about coming back and leave all the rest to me." "Oh thanks meg you're the greatest." She hugged he friend again. "I know. Plus if you didn't return who ells was I going to be joking around with." They both laughed.

Meg got up from the bed and held her hand out. "So you get ready tomorrow and I'll Meet you there. Deal?" Ariel laughed and grasped her hand and shook it "Deal."

_**Hope you enjoyed. I would like to thank all the people who have helped me through the entire story. **_


	13. Return

_**Sorry I have not updated for a while again. A lot of things have been happening lately that are crazy but I am ready to go. Here is the new chapter. Hope this was worth the wait for it took me a while to do this and I worked really hard and wanted to make it up to you all who were waiting. AggressivelyHospitable helped me with this chapter a lot so please give her the well deserved credit she deserves please and also you should check out her stories. They are AMAZEING! She writes little mermaid and treasure planet crossovers aka Ariel and Jim stories. I promise you they are really good and if you would just read them you will love reading them as I do. If you want just go to the crossover section of movies and look at little mermaid there you will see Treasure planet. Click on that and you will see these stories… Her Treasure (Part 1), All is no fair in Love and War (Part2), and Sephira (Part3). I put them in the order that they were written so you would not get confused on how they were written. Again the author of these wonderful stories is named AggressivelyHospitable. Or just look at my fave author or stories list and there you will see them. Believe me when I say this they are incredible and I promise you it is worth reading. Anyway Please enjoy and Happy late holidays. **_

_**Return**_

The opera house looked more like a dark shadowy fortress in the gloomy morning sky. Light never seemed to find its way through all the thick ominous clouds that were dominating the horizon- as far as the eyes could see- leaving everything looking dull and dreary like it had been the victim of an evil spell, creating an unwelcoming feeling to anyone near it. Some would be easily mistaken thinking it would be in the middle of the night, considering how dark it looked. For many people this could be a sign of a bad omen but not for the former mermaid. It was just another lack luster day for her to go to work. And today was the day she had promised her friend she would return.

The streets seemed less lively than usual. The markets seemed less crowded, hardly any merchants could be found in the streets that were out ready to sell goods, and most of the stores were closed for some mysterious reason, making the place a soon forgotten bad memory for those who had obviously left. It seemed it was on its way to becoming another ghost town. If it weren't for a few children who were playing it could almost pass for one. 

But she couldn't help but think that everyone knew something was going to happen today, the way how things were unusually quiet, unsettling, and slow. Like the calm before a great storm- when premonition and instinct are stronger than logic and reason. But yet it was an undeniable, unexplainable truth that has always dominated the mind at a time like this. When you know- without a single doubt- for a reason beyond her imagination- that today- was different, today- her life was going to irreversibly change. Whether it is for the better or for worse- something was definitely going to happen.

Normally she would feel mystified by each step she took, hoping it would bring something new. But now it would bring misery for her destination she was headed was the place that made her feel like she was losing her grip on reality and sanity. Making her believe she seen someone or something hiding where the grand staircase was. She still couldn't get that night out of her mind. It seemed so real and the man, he looked just as real as Meg or anyone else she would come in contact with on a daily basis. 

Her feet hit the cold wet floor and each step brought her closer to the opera. In no rush to be coming back she took her time, walking slowly through the mist. 'Why am I even going back? Thinking to herself, she turned on her heel for she was about to go home and forget about returning, but then she stopped. This sudden cease of movement caused some to stare with curiosity because of her sudden movements.

_**'What am I thinking? I can't turn back now. I'm so close and besides I can't break my promise to Meg.'**_ She fought with herself, shutting her eyes she sighed and turned her heel again and headed back toward the opera.

After a few minutes of walking the opera was in full view. There it stood perfectly still as if waiting for her to walk through its doors. Keeping her hooded head down she stepped onto the stairs slowly climbing their heights. Hesitantly she brought her hands up to the knobs and opened the doors.

Meg was pacing about, looking at the grandfather clock anxiously as she then began to get worried.  
"Oh please don't break your promise and not show up" Meg said- thinking out loud, continuing to pace, then she heard the door open.

Peeking her head in she squinted her eyes to get a better look.

"Hello?" Meg said as Ariel walked in. But Ariel didn't see her at first and didn't hear her since she was beginning to feel slightly overwhelmed.  
"Where is Meg? She was supposed to be waiting for me." Ariel questioned allowed, looking about the room.

"I'm right here." Meg answered, Ariel turned round to her smiling friend.  
The friends embraced and then parted.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Meg admitted.  
"I said I would come and I did and besides I wouldn't want you to come to the cottage and drag me here." Ariel said, trying desperately to lighten the mood with a bit of awkward humor.  
But Meg appreciated it and both girls shared a laugh.

"Well I guess we should be getting started." Meg linked her arm around Ariel and the girls began their duty to unlock the necessary doors for when the employees would arrive.

"Now that that's done" Meg said wiping her hands like she had gotten them dirty and continued,  
"We should get started on our own to do list." Ariel was headed toward the houses storage closet to get out some cleaning supplies when she heard Meg snap her fingers and said

"Oh that's right."  
"What's right?" Ariel asked as she opened the door to get a bucket and rag.  
"Can you do me a favor?" Meg asked.  
"Sure what is it?" Ariel tilted her head.  
"I forgot to unlock the costume room and I left my costume for rehearsal in there. Can you get it for me?"  
"Ok but can I use your key? I left mine with the rest of my things." Ariel walked up to her and Meg handed her the key.  
"Be right back." Ariel said as she ran off.  
"Please hurry." Meg called from behind her.

Where she was headed a figure stood lurking in the shadows. Since their first encounter a week had past and Erik was still envisioning the girl that had captured his imagination and her voice that haunted him because it always seemed to be echoing in his mind. His memory of her seemed to get dimmer and dimmer like a candle about to go out despite all of his efforts to keep her as fresh in his mind as humanly possible. But to tell you the truth he honestly was beginning to think that those 3 months that he had watched her seemed to be nothing but a dream. His better sense told him that someone like her could never exist but only in a fairytale.

He was going to give up all hope but a little voice in the back of his mind told him that it wasn't a dream, she was real and he had a glimmer of hope that maybe she would return. If not then he would have to painfully try to forget about her and move on but someone like her wasn't easy to forget and he knew that.

His normal daily routine activities changed since her departure. He didn't even bother to watch any of the employees any more. He would just walk the dark tunnels and secret passageways to keep him occupied. He would occasionally get really brave and walk the hallways when it was completely empty.

Being wrapped up in his own thoughts he almost failed to hear the light pitter patter of footsteps that came from across the hallway. He hid himself further in the darkness and pinned himself against a wall.

_**'Who could be here so early? I thought Meg wouldn't be here for at least a couple of hours.'**_ He found this quite odd but then let it go.

Silencing his thoughts he was going to turn away but then noticed something. The footsteps… they had a different rhythm when they hit the floor. Every person sounds different when they walk- subtleties such as shoe size vs. shoe materials matched with a person's natural walking rhythm and mood; for instance, when we are relaxed we would walk differently if we were angry or excited. Being a musician and having an ear for subtleties he could easily make out the different sounds that you would hear in an opera house as well as recognizing who would be making them.

Meg's footsteps were a little bit louder, since she put a lot of focus on her toes. But these ones were different. They hardly made any sound at all as if barely touching the floor at all. He found this very intriguing. Letting his curiosity get the best of him he sneaked a peak at who the person might be. But he didn't get a chance to see. They slipped into the costume room and he only saw the hemming of their dress.

Before he stepped out completely, he made sure that the person had closed the door behind them so that when he decided to look he would not be seen behind the closed doors.

He came out of the darkness and looked around to see if anybody else was around. Being sure it was ok he started making his way through the hallway to the door and made sure his footsteps wouldn't be heard.

Stepping lightly on the marble floor he quickly but quietly reached the costume room doors. Peeking through the key hole he squinted to get a better look. With their back turned to him he saw a tall beautiful slender form and long red hair. Hope leaped in his heart. Only one person he knew had a body shape like that and red hair in that unimaginable shade.

_**'Could it be?'**_ he thought. He wanted to be sure of himself that he wasn't imagining things, and that his hope wouldn't be dashed to pieces as soon as it had sprung up stronger than it had ever done before. There was only one way he could be positive. He would have to see her face.

A couple of seconds passed and still the figure had their back to him. They appeared to be looking for something, but to him it felt more like an hour and he was growing impatient.  
_**'Come on! Turn around!'**_ he thought. And almost as if they heard his order the person then turned and he saw their face.

There she stood. The angel that he had been waiting for. She was a thousand times more beautiful than he remembered. From her hourglass shape to the color of her hair and eyes that seemed to shine, were even more beautiful than even before.

His eyes went wide and all doubt he had was shattered the moment she turned. _**'It's her'**_ he thought, his prayers were finally answered. He stared closely almost as if she would disappear and he would never see her face again but it was cut short when he heard her say "Here it is".

She picked up a costume and came near the door. Panic hit him and he quickly but quietly got up and shot to the nearest hiding spot he could find. He hid behind a tapestry that was hanging on the wall.  
With the squeak of the door opening she stepped out. Relieved she found the costume; she ran to the rehearsal but failed to notice obvious shape of a person who was hiding behind a tapestry.

When he was sure she was gone he quickly sprinted to a passage that would allow him to follow her. He didn't know exactly where she was going but he assumed the rehearsal because she was carrying a costume.

After a few minutes of navigating his way through the passageways he spotted the familiar red head handing the costume to Meg.

"Oh thank you so much." Meg grabbed the costume from her.  
"It's nothing. Hope you have a good rehearsal." Ariel tuned to leave.  
"Wait." Meg stopped her and asked.  
"Do you want to come to the rehearsal with me?" Ariel then said  
"I can't, I have a pretty busy schedule and I don't want to be a bother to anyone."  
"You won't be a bother at all. I want you to come and you look like you could use a little break from all the cleaning you do." Meg gave her a reassuring smile.

"But I haven't even done anything yet. All the work I have done so far was just unlocking the opera and getting your costume." Ariel said trying to get her point across. She didn't like the idea of leaving all the others do the work while she does nothing.

"Ariel you do more work than you should handle. Doing the same thing all the time must be very dull. We all have to have some moments to relax. Please come." Meg grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

Ariel contemplated a bit over whether she should go or stay. She looked at the blond headed girl who's smile was so warm and reassuring she couldn't say no.  
"Alright I will but only for a little while but then I need to get back to work." Meg's hugged her friend and let out a girlish squeal.  
"Oh Excellent. When I'm done changing we will go." Meg went into the changing room leaving Ariel waiting eagerly.

Ariel had to admit she was a bit curious on how the rehearsals went. She did work near the stage a lot but she really didn't pay attention to them.

Meg then came out in an odd outfit from Ariel's view point since she had not seen her friend looking like this before. It was a white leotard with matching tights and a tutu with slippers that laced up her legs.

"Ready?" Meg said tying her hair up into a bun.  
"Yes." The girls then walked to the stage.

Upon arrival Ariel saw many of the dancers stretching and preparing for rehearsal. Everyone got into their positions when they saw the maestro. Ariel stayed on the side of the stage waiting for it to begin.

The music started and it all fell into place. Everyone was prancing about and began moving ever so gracefully. Ariel was in awe by what she was seeing. Their bodies were moving in poses and sprints she had never seen before. What really enraptured her attention were the leaps and twirls. To her it would be so painful to do all of that on the tip of your toes. But these dancers moved without struggle, showing no pain.

It was the most beautiful routine of dancing she had ever seen. The way how the music was matched with the poses. The grace that these dancers exhibited had seemed to be natural to them. It was almost like a dream. Oh how she wished she could dance like this.

After the first part of the rehearsal Meg walked up to Ariel.

"So what do you think?" she used a cloth to wipe her sweating forehead.  
"That was amazing. I never saw anything like it. How is it even possible to dance like that?" Ariel asked enthusiastically.  
"Well most of us have been doing this for years. It may look easy but believe me when I say it takes a lot of work. Take me for example when I first began I was only 8 and it took me such a long time to get me where I am at today. I still can remember the entire struggle I went through." Meg looked back on her experiences she had.

For the second rehearsal Meg stayed with Ariel and happily explained the movements that Ariel would ask. Ariel learned many terms like an Allegro which consisted of a combination of jumps, Degage where it involves your foot being lifted 3 inches off the floor and many other terms.

Sighing happily Meg saw the excitement in Ariel's eyes.

"I'm really happy you decided to come Ariel."  
"Me too." Ariel nodded her head in agreement and continued on.  
"I'm glad you talked me into coming here. I am really enjoyed watching it."

Meg then had an idea.

"It's much more fun when you do it yourself instead of watching." Ariel then looked at her and knew she was trying to go somewhere with this. She didn't know where but she knew it had something to do with her.

"You know I have much experience with this and if you would like I could coach you." Meg offered, and Ariel was touched by her offer but in her mind she knew she could never achieve such thing. Ariel thought of herself as so ungraceful that she would disgrace ballet by even trying.

"I don't think so." Ariel objected.  
"Well why not? I'm sure you could do it. With my experience and your full attention I'm sure you could do it in no time. I mean you do pick up on things really fast and who knows maybe you could be at the level I'm in just a short amount of time with little to no struggle because you are naturally light on your feet anyway." Meg tried really hard to convince her.

"Thanks but I could never...even try because... You know I'm just fine with watching." She said paining herself of her own words but hid it with a fake smile.

"Ariel" Meg said as she placed a hand on Ariel's shoulder  
"Life isn't just made for watching, it's for trying new things and gaining experiences that you encounter yourself, not just sitting and observing." Meg nodded her head from side to side.  
"Just give it a try." She added and smiled again.

Ariel was eager but then doubted herself again. "No its fine, besides I wasn't made to dance on my own two feet." Ariel began walking away.  
"Ariel I didn't mean to-"  
"I have to go. The opera won't clean itself." Ariel put on a fake smile and walked away.

Erik couldn't help but overhear. He knew that she could dance with more grace and beauty than all these dancers put together. She could make them look like common street performers. The night he watched her dance was better than any other ballet he had ever seen. He couldn't even compare it to a ballet. It was much more graceful; a never before seen dance that looked like the waves were being carried by the wind silently hitting the shore.

"Why do you keep on doing this to yourself Ariel?" He said aloud to himself quietly then walked away after she left.

_**Ok so there you have it. Hope you enjoyed and please look at the stories I recommended to you that were written by AggressivelyHospitable. They are so wonderful and if you didn't read the beginning of my authors note all the information on how to go to them is on top or just ask me and I'll be happy to help. Please give this story a chance. Thank you and please review and if you wish to favor. **_


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone,

So… I know lot of you are wondering what is going on with this story and why it hasn't been updated for a while now. Recently something has happened to the original author of this story and has not been able to get things done. Now I bet a lot of you are wondering who I am. My name isn't important at the moment but from now on I will be serving as a temporary replacement. And at the persons request and I being her cousin am now going to be taking things over for just a little while until she back on her feet. No worries though she is going to be fine. I'm not sure how long her leave of absence will be though. It all depends on how everything is going to work out. I'll keep you all updated to if you like.

Now… since it's my responsibility and at request I would like to know something. You as the reader I would like to know. What events would you like to see take place in this story? What ideas could you contribute? Any tips, advice or ideas will suffice.

Even though the original author has written portions for a chapter I am pretty much an armature and have no idea where to go from here. Also if you are a person who has already seen and read what she has written some help would do please. And you the reader I would like to know what you as an author would go with this in what scenes you would put in or would like to see occur if you were the individual to write it if it were originally yours. There will be no such thing as a stupid idea. Any will do. Just P.M. me though so there isn't any spoilers please. One thing that I would have to point out is I and maybe a few others (if you want) will be deciding on whether it will be used depending on if I think it would fit with the story. If it's not used it could possibly be used in a later chapter if I figure out how to fit it in. If it's not used at all its only because it won't tie in with anything. But that doesn't mean it couldn't be needed in an entirely new story. That is if you want to or not. But if I just can't use them period I'm sorry. I'll let you know if I do or don't use them. When I do I will leave an Authors Note on the top stating who it came from.

Just remember you have a say in the story so please don't hesitate to send them. I won't criticize or be harsh. Please keep in mind that there is no such thing as a stupid idea. I'll try not to cast them aside. I promise.

Sincerely,

Anonymous


	15. Chapter 15

_**To my dear readers,**_

_**It is I the original owner of this story and account. I have obviously been MIA for quite some time for a many number of reasons that have forced in a way to take a leave of absents. I know I really don't have to explain myself but I have been left feeling extremely guilty from starting my stories and not finishing them to getting to know a few of the authors I have been in contact with and not keeping up correspondence with them. So the only way for me to completely clean my continence is to come clean and explain what has happened during the time I have been out. And please don't think I'm trying to make you feel sorry for me and all that jazz because I am not. This is just explaining what happened since I get emails from people asking me what happened to me and when I will continue on with the stories. **_

_**It was a bad time in my life. You all know how teenage girls get when it comes to boys. That's where my problems began. He was sweet at first telling me things I wanted to hear and for a **__**LONG**__** time I was feeding into it until he made it known what he obviously wanted. I wasn't willing to give so we had a bad breakup and it affected me in a way it would most teenage girls. It was during around this time frame I was suffering with my health. My immune system became very week and my legs were giving out because of a condition I have. I had to do some treatments and therapy where they concluded I should quit public school and stay at home. I was getting depressed and though it was hard for my mom (She just could do it on her own because she already had my elder brother, sisters, and grandmother to worry about so please don't think ill of her) she knew I needed a break so it was decided that she would have my aunts move me out of the US and into the family home in Russia where my grandmother grew up in for a vacation. Things were going good for me there but then something else bad happened there. There was a terrible car accident that happened where a few of my family members who I was very close to died. I suffered from a nervous breakdown after that. Family who lived on the borderline of Canada and the US came to visit wanted me to come and stay with them for a while so I did. I was originally supposed to stay away from home for a short time but I decided to stay in Canada for a couple of years because I found myself to be happier there for some reason. **_

_**Sorry for those of you who have waited for so long. I hope you all understand. I know it was said that I would have others update it for me but it didn't work out. Instead of those who were suppose to help me with my stories they decided to screw around with my account using it for their own pleasure. I am now aware of this and put a stop to it. So I am now back in the US in good health feeling better than ever ready to continue on. I can't make promises tough that I will update consistently because I still need to get back into the groove of things so it's going to be a slow process. I already have two incomplete stories posted but they are going to be going under MAJOR reconstruction because now that I look back on them I am not satisfied with them. I already have a new work planned in mind but I am not sure when or if it will be going up so until then please bear with me until then. If you have any questions, comments, ect. Go ahead and ask. **_

_**Thank you, Pease, and I hope you all have an amazing holiday. **_


End file.
